


【亲世代中心】归程

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 当时间倒流时，哈利波特系列的故事会怎样发展？“人活着就是为了冒险，不是吗？”现在，让我们从结尾处开始，重新讲述一遍这个故事。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切权利属于J.K.Rowling.
> 
> Lofter账号：子休余风

楔子  
伦敦的夏天仿佛永远也不会天黑。

他看了看面前空无一人的街道，雨水顺着他因过长而纠结的黑发滑进领口，身上黏稠的血液已经干了，破破烂烂的灰袍紧贴在结痂的皮肤上。

这该死的天气，他在心里咒骂了一声。先前撕裂般的疼痛已经麻木了，困倦随之而来，水汽模糊了他的视线。

他在街旁矮小的灌木后躺下，青草混杂着泥土的气息在潮湿的天气里扑面而来，雨水迎面砸落在脸上，冲刷出几道浅浅的痕迹。

触目是雾蒙蒙的阴雨天空，浓重的灰色似乎要从四面八方压下来，沉入大地之中。  
Chapter 1  
詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯是在几分钟前幻影移形到这条街道上来的。

四周是朦胧蒸腾的水汽，将伦敦晕染在一片灰白之中。

“我想他们不会追过来了。”莉莉警惕地握着魔杖四下打量，确定没有任何异样才稍微松了口气。

“他们巴不得早点凭着击退凤凰社的事去向伏地魔邀功，”詹姆从鼻子里哼了一声，放开了牵着他红发女友的手，稍微舒展了一下身体，几道打偏的咒语蹭破的皮肤正在火辣辣地疼痛，他顿了顿，“你怎么样，莉莉？”

“一点小伤，不碍事，”莉莉随意地挥了挥手，她回过头勉强地冲着詹姆笑了笑，又略微皱起眉，“凤凰社还没通知我们保密地点，不会是出了什么意外状况吧？”

“不会的，”詹姆安慰般地说，显得有些疲惫，他腹中的饥饿感愈发强烈，“我现在想念莫莉的馅饼了。”

莉莉这次没有接他的话茬。雨水和雾气使四遭变得一片模糊，令人感到相当不安。

“怎么了，莉——”詹姆询问的声音卡在喉咙里，他突然僵住了。刚才还一片寂静的街区，四面八方的浓雾里涌出了一些黑袍银面具的身影。

“我找到他们了！”一个尖利的声音叫道，随即一道咒语擦过莉莉的发梢，她猛地后退两步，发射出一道昏迷咒，根本来不及看清是否击中了目标，迅速矮身躲过一道绿光，彼时又有几道五颜六色的咒语从头顶掠过。

“这鬼天气，”詹姆侧身躲过一道恶咒，咒骂道，“食死徒怎么会找到这里来——”

“凤凰社里有内鬼，我们一定是暴露了！”莉莉的声音在一片混乱中显得出奇地镇定。

在她说话的空档，一道咒语直逼面门，尽管莉莉闪得及时，还是被划破了长袍，在手臂上撕开一道裂口，鲜血瞬间涌了出来，她倒吸一口冷气。  
詹姆猛扑过来把她压在地上，几道恶咒从头顶飞过，他拽着她的手，顺势滚进了街边低矮的灌木丛中，刚要喘口气，迎面撞上了一摊破烂的灰袍，那袍子发出了一声闷哼。

“统统石化！”詹姆不假思索地朝着这个突然出现的陌生人喊道，警惕地后退半步，魔杖仍然指着他。

那人看起来落魄不堪，一身肮脏破烂的灰袍，黏着凝固的血痂，削瘦地如同一具骷髅，长长的黑发纠结成一团，被雨水紧贴在他苍白的面颊上，骨架一般的手微微前伸，泛黄的指甲盖里淤积着泥垢。唯一让詹姆松了口气的是，他的左臂上没有黑魔标记。

那人虽然被束缚着，显得十分僵硬，还是艰难地抬起头直视着他，深陷下去的眼窝里，一双灰色眼眸清醒而痛苦，仿佛星辰一般刺眼地明亮。

“救......我......”陌生人艰难地开口，声音干涩的仿佛很多年都没有说过话一般。

不远处食死徒的脚步声近了，莉莉摇头示意詹姆此时他们没法救人。詹姆咬了咬牙，说：“抱歉。”

他想，他唯一能做的只能是结束这人的痛苦了。

他抬起魔杖，准备再给眼前这个可怜人一个昏迷咒，但那人不知怎地居然挣脱了魔咒，干枯的手紧紧抓住了他的手腕，急切地开口：“我知道安全的地方，我是凤凰社的人。”

脚步声更近了，詹姆知道他别无选择：“在哪里？地名！”

咒语擦着他的面颊掠过，一阵灼烧般的热浪中，陌生人附在他耳边说了一个地名。

“啪”的一声，空间扭曲，三人原地消失。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

距他们来到这所阴沉的老房子——格里莫广场十二号已经有两天了。

这里是凤凰社最新的总部，贡献出这座祖传房子的人正是他们前两天救下的那个落魄年轻人，小天狼星·布莱克。

詹姆穿过冗长而阴森的走廊，路过挂满家养小精灵脑袋的挂毯时，他还是忍不住停下来多瞟了一眼，打了个寒颤。

这里居然会成为凤凰社的总部，真是太疯狂了。   
  
  
“看看这房子吧，怪不得布莱克一家都是食死徒......”   
  
  
“依我说，邓布利多真是老糊涂了才会相信布莱克——”   
  
  
“嘘......你小声点。”   
  
  
嘈杂的议论声传入耳中，又在他靠近的那一刻渐渐低沉下去，詹姆没有理会，径直从徳达洛·迪歌等人旁边穿了过去。   
  
  
他停在走廊侧一扇紧闭的房门前，礼貌性地敲了敲门：“教授？”   
  
  
“你好，詹姆。”   
房门打开了，阿不思·邓布利多笑盈盈地把他迎进房间里，詹姆打量了这个狭小的房间片刻，这里莫约是没有人居住的，光线昏暗，甚至连张椅子都没有——也许这是个杂物间。   
  
  
  
“抱歉，我只是想临时和你单独谈谈，所以——有些简陋，不是吗？”邓布利多向后让了让，并没有等待詹姆的回答，便接着说道，“出卖你们位置的是你的老搭档——彼得·佩迪鲁，目前他已经逃往食死徒那边了。”   
  
  
被朋友背叛的事实沉甸甸地压在詹姆胸口，他几乎喘不过气来，邓布利多半月形镜片后那双明亮犀利的蓝眼睛意味深长地看着他。   
  
  
“教授，我——”一向能言善辩的詹姆一时间无从开口。   
  
  
“我明白。”邓布利多平静地说，“我给你安排了新搭档，小天狼星·布莱克，他是个勇敢忠诚且才华过人的年轻人——可惜社里大部分成员都不相信他——不过，我相信你们俩个会一拍即合的。”

交谈数语后，邓布利多似乎意识到时间不早了，他笑了笑，走到门边。  
  
  
“很抱歉耽误了你的晚餐。”他说着重新推开了门，“我想厨房那边可能已经收拾得差不多了。”   
  
  
詹姆紧跟着他出了房门，他们走到门廊的时候邓布利多向着还在愣神的詹姆道了别，从门口的伞架上取下伞，幻影移形了。   
  
  
“再见，教授。”詹姆有些迟了的礼貌性问候在微微扭曲的空气中到达。   
  
  
他回过头向厨房那边走去，正遇上莉莉向这边走过来，她冲着他笑了笑：“詹姆斯，邓布利多教授刚才叫你去做什么了？”   
  
  
“他给我换了个搭档。”詹姆耸耸肩，“小天狼星·布莱克。”   
  
  
“那正好。”莉莉领着他绕过门厅。“刚才我跟布莱克先生商量了一下，他在总部给我们清了一间屋子，我们暂时就住在这里。”   
  
  
“太晚了，詹姆。晚餐已经结束了，”莫莉走出厨房的时候似乎颇为遗憾地笑道，“不过别担心，我们给你留了些面包。”

“那可是太感谢了。”詹姆略带讽刺地抱怨道，他的肚子不满地小声叫嚣起来。

这时他的新搭档正抱着一大摞羊皮纸从他身边经过，看到詹姆，他礼貌性地点了点头。小天狼星·布莱克看起来比前两天有精神一些，头发和胡子都修过了，显得干净清爽，削瘦的脸颊上隐约能看到一些过去英俊的影子，但脸色阴沉沉的。  
  
  
实际上，自从那天他救下布莱克之后，他们已经有很长时间没有说过话了。   
  
  
“你好......最近怎么样？”詹姆有些干巴巴地问候道。   
  
  
听见问候，布莱克诧异地停下脚步：“很好，谢谢，”他的目光扫过这对情侣牵着的手，微微地笑了，“那么......再见？”   
  
  
“再见。”   
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

显而易见的是，虽然暂住在这里，但莉莉对于这座老房子和它的房主人都不太满意。

这间房子以前应该还是相当气派的，房间的主人也许是女性，在她离开前，她大概是将这屋子清得干干净净甚至到了空荡荡的程度，可是时间太久了，一切物品都积满了灰尘，詹姆连续用了几个“旋风扫净”也无济于事。

收拾东西时，詹姆听见莉莉在一阵窸窸窣窣的声音里惊叫道：“梅林在上，只要一找到新的据点，我就要搬出这个不见天日的鬼地方。”说话间一只灰色的老鼠从床边上窜了过去，这动物给了他们一些不好的回忆，莉莉重重地叹了口气，伸手将垂落下来的红色长发撩到耳后。

詹姆耸了耸肩，站起身来想要拉开积灰的厚重窗帘，却怎么也拉不开。他跌回笨重的暗红色天鹅绒椅子上，瞪着昏暗的吊灯：“梅林的三角裤衩，我总算明白为什么布莱克家出了这么多食死徒了。”

听到这话，莉莉一边无意识地擦拭手里那个空荡荡的镶了银边的老镜框,一边压低嗓音道：“你说......那个布莱克，会不会也跟食死徒有什么关系......他逃出食死徒控制的阿兹卡班这事也太不可思议了，莫非他们是故意——”

“莉莉，”詹姆打断了她的话，“凤凰社内部不应该相互怀疑，邓布利多说过他是值得信任的。”

“邓布利多相信很多人，包括那个才从黑魔头那里投诚来不久的斯内普，和你的老搭档佩迪鲁。”莉莉嘲讽地看了他一眼，“你永远不会怀疑别人，不是吗？”

“想想看这凤凰社总部是谁提供的，”提到佩迪鲁，詹姆的火气莫名其妙地有些上窜，“如果不是你口中不值得信任的小天狼星·布莱克给了我们这间房子，那我们现在在哪里呢，莉莉？”

“那也是我们先救了他！”莉莉碧绿的眼眸里闪烁着愤怒的光芒，“是你先起的话头，而且我只是在提醒你——”

“是啊，你救了他，你已经选择相信他了。”

“那是你，”莉莉平复了一下呼吸，接着说，“詹姆斯，我不希望我们为这样的事情争吵。”

“抱歉。”望见她认真的神情，詹姆有些惭愧地笑了笑，“那——”

“那么你还在这里坐着，赶紧起来清房间，我一个人可清不完这摊子。”

“是，莉莉。”詹姆站起来像模像样地给她鞠了个躬，莉莉的嘴角似乎是忍俊不禁得抽搐了一下。

晚餐仍然是莫莉主厨，其间那个年老的、絮絮叨叨的家养小精灵满怀愤恨地抱着一摞食材进来过一次，他嘀咕的声音影响了大半个晚餐的欢乐氛围。

“杂/种，败类，玷污了女主人的房子——”

“出去，克利切。”布莱克冷冷的命令终止了这场闹剧，小精灵嘀咕着不情不愿地出去了。

詹姆努力地活跃着餐桌上的气氛，可惜不太成功，直到晚餐快结束时，莉莉将番茄酱挤到了詹姆脸上，满桌人都哈哈大笑起来，莉莉一边笑一遍递过餐巾，詹姆完全有理由怀疑她是故意的。

这样的氛围一直持续到两天后斯多吉·波德摩满身是血地摔进门来，他开门时撞倒了伞架，一声巨响后一旁画上的帘子猛地掀开了，于是沃尔布加歇斯底里的尖叫声惊动了整栋房子里的人。

在将斯多吉送入圣芒戈之后，凤凰社紧急召开了会议。斯多吉身中多道魔咒，但并未有受钻心咒折磨的痕迹，据他自己断断续续的描绘，他应该是在莱斯特兰奇的庄园里遭到了折磨。

“我们这里知道莱斯特兰奇庄园所在地的，除了已经潜入食死徒几个月的西弗勒斯之外，应该就只有布莱克先生了。”米勒娃·麦格显得有些为难，不是她不愿意相信小天狼星·布莱克，只是布莱克家族以及布莱克本人扑朔迷离的身世让人不得不起疑心。

一些人默默地点头附和着，布莱克就坐在长桌的另一边，头也不抬地盯着羊皮纸，仿佛他们谈论的事情与他毫无关系，长长的黑发遮住他削瘦的脸颊，使他身上透着一种疏离又高傲的气息。

“我相信布莱克先生。”邓布利多温和而坚定地开口，他说话几乎是一锤定音了，但有不少人还是表现出怀疑的态度，于是他回头看向詹姆。

“我同意教授的看法，我们应该相信朋友。”碰到邓布利多的目光，詹姆几乎是一瞬间就下了决心，莉莉似乎要指责他的鲁莽，但还是忍住了。

听见他的回答，邓布利多赞许地鼓了鼓掌，他稀疏而缓慢的掌声流进四周寂静的空气里，拉得空洞而悠长。

没有人应和。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

最后这事以任务交到詹姆和他的新搭档身上告终。  
在他们离开厨房时，邓布利多笑着向两人眨了眨眼睛：“出趟任务才能建立真正的信任，不是吗？”

走出去几步远，布莱克抬起眼睛犀利地看着詹姆，语调里几乎不带任何感情：“跟我来。”  
詹姆犹豫片刻，跟了上去。

他们绕过门廊来到花园里，小心翼翼地绕过一丛丛的黑刺李，一辆一看就改装过、被擦拭得崭新的摩托车出现在眼前。  
“我入狱那会儿都没人管它，前几天才带去保养了一下，应该勉强能用。”布莱克解释道。詹姆倒抽了一口气，兴奋之情溢于言表：“这太酷了，伙计！”

谁能想到这个欧石南生长得乱七八糟的院落里还有这种好东西。直到此刻，詹姆才突然意识到对方也是一个年纪和他差不多大的青年，他走上去抚摸着光亮的车把手，回过头问布莱克：“我能试试它吗？”

几天以来，他第一次看见布莱克苍白的脸上出现了一个真心实意的笑容，这抹笑意瞬间就照亮了他的隐约英俊的轮廓。那是一种被欣赏的喜悦，仿佛一个尚且天真的孩子得到了糖果。  
“我们出发吧。”

摩托车呼啸着冲入云霄，隐没在伦敦低沉的天空中。詹姆听着耳边猛烈的风声，顾不得寒冷，向着天际大喊，两个尚且不熟识的青年一起大笑起来。

“你不怕我弄坏你的车吗？”詹姆喊出声时风像刀刃一样刮进他的嗓子眼里，他剧烈地咳嗽了几声。

“有什么好怕的，我早就没什么可以失去的了。”布莱克笑了起来，眼里的光彩像流星一样惊散了四周流动的水汽。

他将过去和将来都抛在脑后。他只有此刻，也只需要此刻。

就像一个孤注一掷的疯子，将手中仅有的筹码砸向没有光的未来。

“食死徒怎么都不会想到去监视一辆摩托车。”到达地面时布莱克解释道，他深灰色的眼眸里闪动着一丝狡黠，詹姆吹了声口哨。

摩托车停在了一家咖啡馆门口。

布莱克相当熟练地翻身下车：“进去坐坐吧。”

詹姆略显疑虑地跟在他身后，他犹豫片刻，将真正想问的问题吞回了肚子里：“刚才我们飞的时候没人看见吧。”

布莱克微微侧头，语气有一瞬间的冷漠：“我施了麻瓜屏蔽咒。”

詹姆不知道他是否已经触及了自己真实的想法，在惴惴不安的恍惚中，他们已经坐到了咖啡馆靠窗的位置。他照着布莱克的样子点了一杯力士烈特，然后被嘴里浓重的苦味激得微微皱起眉头。詹姆抬起头看着布莱克似笑非笑的神色，在心里暗想怎么会有人喜欢这样的口味。

玻璃外的伦敦又开始下连绵的细雨。詹姆盯着玻璃上第无数次雨滴滑下时终于忍不住发问：“我们在这里做什么？”

“等他们自己过来。”布莱克说。詹姆本想问他有什么把握，视线却被他喝咖啡时不经意间流露出的优雅所吸引，回避问题所带来的怀疑油然而生。他再一次压下自己的想法，努力说服自己，邓布利多的判断应该不会有错。

詹姆明白两人之间岌岌可危的信任不过是看在邓布利多的份上才在表面上勉强维持，他相信布莱克也明白这一点，于是气氛被带到了一个微妙的平衡点，一触即发。

就在这时，两个披着风衣的人走了进来。其中一个人风衣下隐约的轮廓和布莱克有几分相似。

“莱斯特兰奇家的人来了。”布莱克压低嗓音说，詹姆点点头，不留痕迹地向那边望去。那两个人似乎在极其激烈地争论着什么，完全没有注意到他们这边。

那两人最后在离他们不远的地方坐了下来，但詹姆完全听不见他们的交谈，他知道他们一定施了什么咒语。直到取咖啡时，那个轮廓和布莱克有几分相似的女人才抬起头来，苍白的脸颊和锁起的眉头暴露在光线下，詹姆侧过头看了一眼布莱克，他面无表情，但握在杯柄上的指尖都发白了。

詹姆忽然意识到，他认识这个女人，他在模糊的记忆里搜索了半晌，终于想起了她的名字。

“那是纳西莎·马尔福？”他低声向布莱克确认。

“我堂姐。”布莱克点了点头。  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是本意不是这样结果一不小心玩大发了的叉子和自闭到憋出问题的狗子。


	5. Chapter 5

詹姆从未觉得等待是如此漫长。

纳西莎·马尔福和她一直将头埋在兜帽里的同伴走出咖啡馆时向这边看了一眼，詹姆暗叫不好，不料布莱克出手比他更快。纳西莎似乎什么都没有发现一般转过头去时，詹姆看见了一旁布莱克手里魔杖尖的微光，松了口气。

那两人走出十余步之后，布莱克和詹姆跟了上去，此时伦敦阴晴不定的天空又放了晴，阳光重新攀上街角的房檐。

此时偶尔有一些零星的交谈顺着微风飘进他们耳朵里。

先是纳西莎焦急的声音：“这下你们摊上麻烦了，罗道夫斯。”

果然是莱斯特兰奇家的人，詹姆想着，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇就接了话：“那好像和您关系不大吧，马尔福夫人？”

“我可不是在关心你，不过是看在贝拉的份上提醒你两句。”纳西莎的声音明显带上了一丝不悦，“你应该管管拉巴斯坦，他对那个凤凰社成员太冲动，很可能已经引起凤凰社对莱斯特兰奇庄园的警惕了。”

“这也是我们的家事，劳烦您操心了。”罗道夫斯冷冷道，他们拐进了一条人声嘈杂的街道，鱼龙混杂间交谈声转瞬就被淹没了，两人只能勉强挤在他们后面，不一会儿，他们就不见踪影，多半是已经幻影移形离开。

詹姆一边盘算着今天得知的信息一边和布莱克往回走，想着想着，他忽然浑身一震。

今天这事情太奇怪了，邓布利多原本的计划是说去莱斯特兰奇庄园，布莱克却带着他来到了一家咖啡馆，仿佛他早就算准了莱斯特兰奇家的人会出现在这里一样。而这些食死徒向来自视甚高，从来不愿轻易混迹于麻瓜中间，这几率简直是万分之一的巧合。况且在只看见纳西莎·马尔福的情形下，布莱克又怎么能判断出和她在一起的一定是莱斯特兰奇家的人从而笃定地告诉他呢？

太大意了。这下加上先前积累已久的怀疑，以及曾被搭档背叛过的事实，詹姆骤然毛骨悚然，也许米勒娃·麦格说得对，邓布利多真的只是看错了人——他那相信朋友的决心动摇了。

身体的反应比想法更快，他已经将魔杖指向了布莱克：“摄神取念！”

布莱克显然措不及防，阿兹卡班里黑暗的记忆瞬间充斥了詹姆的脑海，他听见尖叫声，似乎感觉到摄魂怪靠近时的寒冷，将他向一阵黑暗拖去——紧接着一堵看不见的高墙突然筑起，他的意念立刻就被甩出了布莱克的记忆。

詹姆几乎是一瞬间就恢复了清醒，他的意念回到现实之中。布莱克看他的神情称得上是震惊，但似乎又带着一些预料之中的悲哀与无奈。

“我——”他张口想要解释，但布莱克那双灰色眼眸的光亮已经再一次黯淡下去了。那一瞬间詹姆突然意识到他做了什么——他做了他曾经最厌恶的事情：不相信朋友。

他本来可以等着他自己解释这一切的。

“我可以理解。”布莱克冷冰冰地说，他们再一次骑上摩托时，刚才的刺激感已经没有了，取而代之的是高空狂风的冰冷刺骨。

他想要说些什么，但刮进嗓子眼里刀刃般地风吞噬了他的声音。

直到詹姆躺回自己的床上时，脑海里还回荡着布莱克在门厅里说的那段话。

“没有及时向你解释，引起这些不必要的事，是我的问题。至于我得知那家咖啡馆的原因——我在逃亡的那会儿遇到过他们一次，纳西莎·马尔福将之后和莱斯特兰奇家碰面的地点约在了那里。”

他再次重重地叹了口气，头脑一片空白。

不知过了多久，莉莉的声音顺着门缝飘了进来：“他已经在里面待了一个下午了……”片刻之后，他听见一个熟悉的温和声音问道：“可以让我进来看看吗？”

“莱姆斯！”詹姆猛地从床上坐了起来，莱姆斯·卢平推开门走了进来。

“我真没想到你能来，”詹姆靠到一边让莱姆斯坐下，“你到这里是要办什么事吗？”

“我回来休整一下，到时候还要接着去当卧底。”莱姆斯的神色显出几分疲惫，但接着又换上了轻松的笑意，“这里有赤胆忠心咒保护着，猫头鹰找不到，就把你的信都送到我的临时公寓那里去了。”

詹姆来了兴致，迫不及待地接过莱姆斯手里的信，一共四封，都是他弟弟哈利寄来的。他随手拆开一封，熟悉的字体映入眼帘。

『亲爱的詹姆，

我们有一阵子没联系了，哥哥。之前写给你的信都没有回复，我猜想你可能是遭遇到了什么麻烦。预言家日报上说最近局势混乱极了。我听说伏地魔已经控制了阿兹卡班和半个魔法部，如果你收到消息，一定要告知我一声，好吗？

最近学校里没有发生什么大事，唯一的麻烦是马尔福在魔药课上向纳威的坩锅里扔了一只鼻涕虫。我们坐得太近，结果坩锅里的药水爆炸溅了罗恩一身，虽然斯莱特林被扣了二十分，但罗恩已经在校医院里躺了好几天，斯拉格霍恩教授曾说这是极其危险的。我打算小小地报复他一下，但赫敏觉得不行。你有什么好建议吗？

期待你的回信。  
你忠实的，   
哈利』

詹姆一口气将那四封信全部看完了，看着看着，莱姆斯看见他的唇角以肉眼可见的速度上扬起一个弧度——看样子心情是舒畅不少了，才切入正题。

“听说你和你的新搭档闹翻了？”

詹姆脸上的笑意还没来得及收回去，表情僵硬了一瞬间：“果然什么事都瞒不过你，莱姆斯。”

“整栋房子里的人都知道了。”莱姆斯忍住翻白眼的欲望，“说说吧，你都干了些什么。”

莱姆斯有些好笑地看着詹姆发出了一声哀嚎。他将事情原原本本地叙述了一遍，说到施咒那里，他犹豫了一下，显得有些心虚。

莱姆斯在他停顿的间隙里温和地说：“这不像你，詹姆斯。”

这确实不像以前的他能做出的事情。

可究竟是哪里出了问题呢？詹姆陷入了沉思。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“如果是曾经的你，对于这样的行为，肯定会说，不相信朋友是最为可耻的。可是在经历了这么多之后，你亲眼看见人们因为你最信任的搭档彼得·佩迪鲁而丧命。”说到这里莱姆斯罕见地犹豫了一下，他顿了顿，接着说，“事后，你没有表现出太大的震动，但我相信你的内心一定发生了微妙的变化。莉莉说你斥责她不相信朋友，又几乎毫不犹豫地附和邓布利多教授的信任——”

詹姆张口想要说些什么，莱姆斯摆摆手，示意他接着听。

“她很担心你，詹姆斯。”

“为什么？怕我太相信他人而丧命吗？”詹姆终于忍不住插话道。

“不是，她担心这一切都是你自欺欺人的假象，你其实只是按照曾经的思路来强迫自己，到头来你谁也不相信。”

詹姆一时间无从反驳，他侧过头注视着莱姆斯的眼睛。

“我知道这难以接受，因为人们一般不敢正视自己的内心。可如今莉莉担心的事情已经发生了，我必须告诉你这些。你扪心自问，你真的相信小天狼星·布莱克吗？”

“我当然——”

“你想清楚了再说，不要勉强自己。小天狼星·布莱克真的值得你信任吗？如果你是真心地愿意相信他，再去找他道歉。否则，会适得其反。”

房间里陷入了寂静。

詹姆想起他发现布莱克时他深陷的眼窝里那双仿佛星辰一样明亮的眼眸，他们骑着摩托冲向云霄时的尖叫与大笑，想起那抹照亮他面容的笑意，想起那杯苦涩的力士烈特。

“我相信他。”良久的沉默之后，詹姆一字一顿的说，莱姆斯苍白的脸颊上绽开一个笑容。

片刻之后。

“我只是怕他不会接受我的道歉。”詹姆挠了挠头，一脸苦恼。

莱姆斯止不住地唇角上扬：“你不试试怎么知道呢？”

詹姆深吸一口气，站起身来，打开门向楼上走去。

布莱克的房间门上有一个名牌，上面用繁复的花体字写着小天狼星·布莱克。詹姆站在房间门口，犹豫片刻，敲了敲门。出乎他意料，门很快就开了。

这是詹姆第一次看见布莱克的房间，房间很大，天花板上缀着一个华丽的大吊灯，但光线却算不上明朗。布莱克见到是他，冷淡地问道：“什么事？”

“白天的事情，我是真的很抱歉。”詹姆一咬牙，把这句话挤了出来。

布莱克盯了他一会儿，向后退一步说：“进来坐坐吧。”

这句话给了詹姆莫大的勇气，他走进房间，一股脑地说道：“我很抱歉对你施了那个咒语，我当时脑子一时没转过弯来，我糊涂了，我相信你，真的，我——”

话音未落，布莱克就嗤的一声笑了出来。詹姆也跟着他笑。詹姆的笑是有感染力的，房间里阴郁的气氛一扫而空。

笑过之后，布莱克对上了詹姆真挚的眼神，那眼神是在恳求他的原谅。

布莱克转过头去，轻声说：“我理解。怀疑比信仰更有耐力，因为全部的感官都在支持前者。[1]”

这大概算是变相地原谅了他，詹姆靠到背后天鹅绒的椅背上，听见布莱克说：“我知道，你们都刚见到我没几天，我又是个布莱克，当然会怀疑我，而且我也没怎么解释，不是吗？”

“我还是要向你道歉，布莱克先生，为我们在还没有了解你的情况下对你进行肆意的推断。”詹姆认真的说。

布莱克挑了挑眉：“这就不必了，而且你可以直接叫我的教名。”

“遵命，小天狼星。”詹姆故作严肃地低下头，再抬起头就看见小天狼星勾起的唇角。心里一块大石头终于落地，他继续追问下去：“说起这事，我们之前为什么从来没有听说过你的存在？我一直以为你们那支只有雷古勒斯·布莱克一个人。”

小天狼星出神地望着空荡荡的旧相框，似乎是漫不经心地回答：“那是因为我很小的时候就被送到挪威去了，后来是在德姆斯特朗上的学。“

詹姆恍然大悟，有些好奇地问道：“那边很冷吧。”

“是很冷，有时候到了冬天，雪可以积十几英尺深。”小天狼星像是记起了什么有趣的事情，笑道，“当时我们都披着厚厚的毛皮斗篷，还有人为了好玩从楼上往下跳，摔进雪里砸出好大一个坑。”

“这太酷了，伙计！”詹姆褐色的眼睛似乎都在发光，“什么时候我也要去斯堪的纳维亚半岛那边玩一趟！我听说你们学校后面山中湖里有幽灵船，那都是真的吗？”

“当然，我们有时候还会进去玩，就是里面太阴森了，大多数时候我们只是夏天在那边潜水。”

“水底下有巨乌贼吗？”詹姆兴奋起来。

“水里为什么会有那种东西？”小天狼星显得有些惊讶，但很快就反应过来，“哦，雷古勒斯跟我说过，霍格沃茨的黑湖里有那玩意儿。怎么，你还想和巨乌贼共舞吗？”

“除非你和幽灵船共舞。”詹姆反唇相讥，两个人一起笑了起来。

笑够了，詹姆忽然想起了一个问题，问道：“可是雷古勒斯不是在霍格沃茨上学吗，你父母为什么要把你送到德姆斯特朗去呢？那里多远啊，马尔福家那么想去的都没去。”

小天狼星笑容一敛，神情忽然变得有些复杂。

他飘忽不定的目光在房间里游荡了一圈，最后还是回到詹姆身上。

像是下了什么决心一样，他开口，语气还是像平日里一般波澜不惊，却压抑不住声音里微微的颤抖。

“……还不是因为你。”

尽管这么多年以后，你已经将我遗忘。

TBC

[1]出自加西亚·马尔克斯《爱情和其他魔鬼》。


	7. Chapter 7

十五年前高大的山毛榉树下，模糊在记忆里男孩的笑容。

草坪上散落着的花瓣，红色的，黄色的，白色的，在他记忆的漩涡里旋转着。

他听见来自天堂的歌声，他听见来自冥河的呼唤。

他在黑暗里追寻，在无边的沉寂里眺望，他辗转于那些现实与幻境之间，将一切投入时间无尽的洪流。

那些深蓝色的，是天幕的色彩，在虚空中泛起涟漪的，是云翳留下的痕迹。

那些属于他的，不属于他的，在他睁开眼睛的第一刻照入他人生的；那些已经发生的，那些未曾发生的，在一切初始时明朗的；他所看见的，未曾出现的，永远也不会出现的，那是他的曾经，是彼岸的梦魇。

在他尚未理解任何事物时，他曾看见永恒。

那些不属于他的，曾在这没有黑夜白昼的混沌里奋力挣扎，尽力逃离。

他尝试抓住，可那不是属于他的真实，他无能为力。

直到第一束阳光照进黑暗，第一抹朝霞撕裂黎明的天空。

“为什么我之前从来没有见过你？”

“因为我也不知道我从哪里来。”

“这是阳光，这是花朵，这是草坪，这是道路，从道路那边穿过的是汽车。”

“我不知道，从来没有人教过我这些。”

“那你见过什么呢？”

“我见过死亡。”

“那你总有名字吧？”

“……小天狼星·布莱克。”

那是他记忆里唯一一段模糊在阳光里的岁月，尽管对于他人来说，不过是一场奇遇，一个过客。

他记得，他第一次站在阳光下时看见树叶被光线镶上金边，花瓣被照成半透明的澄黄色。

他狼狈地逃出家门时唯一的想法就是离开那些昏黄的灰暗。

直到在草坪上遇到那个头发乱糟糟的男孩。男孩用清澈的褐色瞳孔注视着他，脸上扬起大大的笑容。

“我叫詹姆·波特，你也是跑出来玩的吗？”

苍白的男孩用了很长一段时间来思考这句话的意思，最后他只是迷惑不解地伸出手和一头乱发的男孩握了握。

那就是他童年时唯一的朋友了。

他们一起爬上栗树，一起躺在草坪上沐浴阳光，一起尝试起悬浮细小的树枝互相撞击，一起让落叶在风里旋转。在偶尔没有恶作剧的午后，他们坐在泰晤士河边，看着缓缓流淌的河水，一聊就是一个下午。

虽然在此之前他对外面的世界几乎一无所知，但他能感觉到詹姆描述里无限的可能。

那是与从前的黑暗截然不同的，他的希望。

他一度以为这是一切转变的契机，直到沃尔布加发现他们的那一天。

玻璃碎裂的声音，吊顶下斑斓的光影，哀求，哭喊或是尖叫，那些都是模糊在他记忆里隐约的色块与片段。

他看见了白光，但那光线并不是冲他而来的。

他只记得在那之后，一切又重归于黑暗。

回忆是会破土而出的，发芽的种子，那些被遗忘的，那些被掩埋的，那些被刻意忽略的，总会有重见天日的那一天。它只是需要熟悉的阳光，熟悉的水分与熟悉的，那片它自由生长的土地。

于是他们决定隔绝这片土地上的一切。

直到他在极寒之地逐渐遗忘。

逐渐遗忘那些声音，那些故事，那些原本清晰明亮的笑容。

但那些阳光是扎根在骨髓里的，扎根在他的故土之上。

唯一越来越深刻的，是最初死亡的指引。

后来他才看见那传说里的符号，它就刻在德姆斯特朗的墙壁上，带着仿佛对他是与生俱来的召唤。

他去了纽蒙迦德，刻下符号的人就被关押在那里。

他在高高的塔楼上第一次犹豫地开口。

盖勒特·格林德沃眯起眼看了他半晌：“你说死亡圣器吗？那是很长一个故事了。”

他们的谈话在他模糊的童年记忆中进行，他荒谬的回忆让这次见面并不是十分愉快。

他第一次遇见阿不思·邓布利多，正值格林德沃越狱那阵子。

那是一场他毕生难忘的精彩决斗，五彩斑斓的魔咒漫天飞舞，两个人的魔法都相当的精美绝伦，成百上千的人在四周围观。但最终格林德沃还是奇迹般地逃脱了。

后来，他再来到纽蒙迦德，仰望那座人去楼空的高塔，陷入了深深的迷惘之中。

阿不思·邓布利多就是在那时找到了他。

在不久后的一次长谈中，阿不思·邓布利多邀请他进入了当时还没有几个成员的凤凰社。

那时连他自己都不认为他是值得相信的，但邓布利多犀利的目光似乎看透了他的心思。

“你会是个很出色的巫师，我以我的性命担保这一点。”

没有人预料到伏地魔会在格林德沃越狱后不久出现，报纸理所当然地将这两件事联合在了一起。

在那一年年末，他回到英国。

回国后不久，他就得知弟弟雷古勒斯·布莱克已经加入了食死徒。

接着是阿兹卡班落入食死徒之手的消息。

那些扎根于故土的记忆还没来得及生长，就迎来了漫长监禁的岁月。

阿兹卡班冲散了所有复苏的阳光。

尖叫，黑暗，潮湿与寒冷。

他所有的感官都在叫嚣着，挣扎着。

没有出路。

阿兹卡班让人回想起最黑暗，最痛苦的记忆。

于是，在多年之后，那些本该早已模糊的记忆再次分毫不差地回到他面前。

他在极度的痛苦之中，终于知晓了他长大的地方。

那给予他无尽痛苦与折磨，给予他预言与未来的地方。

他想起，奥赖恩·布莱克在他出生那年，是神秘事务司司长。

阿兹卡班的痛苦终结于爆炸的火光。

他踏上逃亡之路时，那些生长于故土阳光之下的记忆再度复苏。

那些山毛榉树下的岁月，那些散落在草坪上，红色的，黄色的，白色的花瓣，男孩模糊在记忆里的笑容。

那个伦敦的午后，他在街旁矮小的灌木后躺下，青草混杂着泥土的气息在潮湿的天气里扑面而来，雨水迎面砸落在脸上，冲刷出几道浅浅的痕迹。

触目是雾蒙蒙的阴雨天空，浓重的灰色似乎要从四面八方压下来，沉入大地之中。

一阵打斗声，接着两个人影滚了进来。

他猛地抬头，正对上一双和他记忆里男孩重合的褐色眼眸。

那双褐色眼睛的主人抬起魔杖，毫不犹豫地喊道：“统统石化！”

那一瞬间，小天狼星·布莱克突然想起，当年那道遗忘咒的白光，不是冲着他来的。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章算是个极其意识流的交代（？）以及另一对主cp的出现


	8. Chapter 8

莱斯特兰奇庄园。

“你是在指责我吗，西茜？”贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇皱起眉头，她精致的五官半边隐没在昏黄的光线里，让她的神色显得更加阴晴不定。

纳西莎深知贝拉特里克斯略有暴躁的性情，深呼吸了一下，回答道：“我不是这个意思，我只是担心你，贝拉。”

不知道是这句话哪里惹怒了贝拉特里克斯，她的嗓门猛地又拔上一个八度：“担心我？不如担心担心你的小堂弟雷吉！你知道黑魔王为了他的事情有多生气吗？布莱克家族招惹的麻烦简直没完没了。先前是那个家族的孽障带着整个布莱克家族的房子投奔了凤凰社，要不是奥赖恩和沃尔布加都死得早，房子肯定给了雷古勒斯——至少不会落到那个混帐手里！现在倒是一点区别也没有了。”

“等等，你说雷古勒斯出事了？”纳西莎吃了一惊，猛地倒退两步。

“你不知道？他在跟黑魔王大吵一架之后逃走了。黑魔王那天怒气冲冲地告诉我这件事，差点掀了莱斯特兰奇庄园的天花板。就算我不姓布莱克了，也还是要掺合到这些事情里来，收你们的烂摊子。你以前不是最喜欢小雷吉了吗，你看看，结果就是现在这样的。”

纳西莎金发下的脸庞变得更加苍白，她强撑道：“如果是这样，那我要回去跟卢修斯商量商量。一方面我们怎么说都不能成了凤凰社的靶子，另一方面也得让黑魔王放心。”

“这倒是，”贝拉特里克斯稍微平静了一些，“我们都要注意一些，西茜。”

分明是初秋的天气，纳西莎却在这阴森的庄园里感觉到了一丝凉意，她扯了扯身上的斗篷，告别了贝拉特里克斯。

她走出莱斯特兰奇庄园，门口的栅栏又恢复了进来时的样子。

此时已是半夜，纳西莎没有直接幻影移形，她魂不守舍地走了几步，在带着凉意的夜色中深吸了一口气。

恍惚间，路边的灌木丛里突然滚出了一个同样是披着斗篷的人影。

“好久不见，姐姐。”人影声音颤抖，微微喘息着说。

惊惧裹挟着其他复杂的情感一起在瞬间涌上心头，纳西莎一时间完全没有反应过来，她甚至忘了拿出魔杖，只是直勾勾的看着眼前黑暗里的身影。

人影却丝毫没有手软，眼疾手快地举起了魔杖。 

一道红光闪过，一切归于寂静。

人影颤抖着走上前，叹了口气，他拖起昏迷不醒的纳西莎，轻声说道：“我很抱歉，但我只是需要……一些凭证。”

空间一阵扭曲，随着一声因被保护魔咒隔离而无人听见的乍响，两人原地消失。

霍格沃茨。

每个礼拜一猫头鹰带着信件纷纷飞进礼堂的时候总会引起一阵骚动。

横冲直撞的小猫头鹰一头扎进罗恩的盘子时，早餐才刚刚开始。罗恩有些恼火地放下咬了一半的面包，将小猫头鹰拎了起来：“小猪，把信给我！”

小猪扑腾了几下翅膀，不情不愿地被罗恩从脚爪上取下了信。赫敏摸摸它的脑袋，小猪转了转头，又开始上蹿下跳。罗恩迫不及待地打开信封，看着看着，他脸上逐渐绽开了笑容，伸手去拍哈利的肩膀：“乔治和弗雷德加入凤凰社？我敢保证那座老房子里有得闹腾了。”

哈利有些惊讶：“那他们的韦斯莱魔法把戏坊怎么办？”

“照常开着呗，”罗恩显得满不在乎，“这又不冲突，不是所有的凤凰社成员都要一天到晚待在总部的。”

“詹姆就是成天待在总部的。”哈利摆弄了一下叉子，继续切着盘子里的煎鸡蛋，“我问他是什么工作需要，他从来都不告诉我。”

他时不时地向礼堂外面望一望，今天海德薇来得格外晚，就在哈利以为它不会来时，雪鸮才带着一大堆信件姗姗来迟。

“你定了预言家日报？”赫敏拆开海德薇扔下最大的那一卷，“我还以为你不看了呢，哈利。”

“我们也没什么别的消息来源了，不是吗？”哈利无奈地笑了起来。

“瞧瞧这个！”赫敏惊叫道，哈利和罗恩都凑上前来，看见报纸第一版上醒目的大字标题，“福吉上任的第一件事就是指责此前邓布利多在对格林德沃的决斗中使其逃走，令巫师界陷入两个黑魔王并存的巨大灾难——梅林在上，这是多久以前的旧帐了。”

“福吉很可能是想将这些年的账一并算起，不然就最近来说，他还难揪到邓布利多的把柄。”哈利犹豫着推断道。

“还有这个，纳西莎·马尔福失踪了，卢修斯·马尔福正在向各方面施压，动用他在魔法部的人手来搜寻纳西莎。”赫敏皱起眉头。

“我以为这是个好消息。”罗恩喃喃着说。

“这可不一定。”哈利和赫敏同时出声。两人对视一眼，赫敏点点头，解释道：“他们可能会把这个嫁祸给邓布利多教授。”

餐桌上陷入了难得的沉默，哈利去看另外两封信件，一封是詹姆的，另一封上面根本没有署名。哈利先打开了詹姆的信，他难得洋洋洒洒地写了两张信纸。

“狂奔的戈耳工啊！”看了没几行，哈利就倒吸一口凉气，“詹姆说他的新搭档居然是他因为被施了遗忘咒而忘掉的童年玩伴，他还说我见过他的新搭档，可是看在梅林的份上，我根本就不知道布莱克家除了雷古勒斯·布莱克之外居然还有一个真正的继承人。”

“你哥不是说那是他的童年玩伴嘛，没准你那时候太小了，还什么都不记得呢，伙计。”罗恩宽慰地笑了，“快吃吧，你那个可怜的鸡蛋早都凉透了。”

哈利魂不守舍地叉起煎蛋，一目十行地看完了詹姆的信，试图消化一早上这巨大的信息量。

赫敏看了一眼那封没有署名的信，挑了挑眉：“哈利，你不看看这个吗？”

“这是——”哈利盯着信看了半天，罗恩拿起魔杖指着它，“小心一点，里面没准有恶咒。”

赫敏警惕地环视四周，确定没有人在看着他们才让哈利打开了信封。

信封里只有一张普普通通的羊皮纸，上面用漂亮的花体写着一行字。

今晚宵禁后，尖叫棚屋，万分紧急。

落款上只有三个字母，R.A.B。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

这是莱姆斯·卢平离开格里莫广场十二号后的第二天。

莱姆斯身上自带着一种令人安心的气质，他在总部的时候，詹姆的情绪缓和了很多，前几天莱姆斯甚至和小天狼星成了很好的朋友。

“莱姆斯，你是有什么特殊的技巧吗？”詹姆第不知道多少次地追问莱姆斯。

“什么？”莱姆斯莫名其妙，半天才反应过来，“你说和小天狼星相处吗？”

“对啊。”

“那我觉得你会比我更有技巧的。”莱姆斯微微一笑。

詹姆斯并没有意识到的是他自己身上那仿佛是与身俱来的阳光的感觉，他笑起来时清澈透亮的眼神才是真正地驱散了阴霾。只是在近来的很长一段时间里，这些感觉都被掩埋在那场爆炸后四散的灰尘里。

“我觉得我根本就不像是詹姆的女朋友。”晚饭后，莉莉靠在沙发上对一边的莱姆斯说。

“他只是最近忘了表达吧。”莱姆斯笑意盈盈。

“我不是这个意思，每天晚上我们睡在一张床上，白天我们在一张长桌上吃饭，但除此之外，如果不是工作需要，我根本就见不着他的影子。”莉莉神情认真地坐了起来“说实在的，你告诉我，他是不是爱上小天狼星·布莱克了？”

“啊？”莱姆斯倒是吃了一惊，“不会的，他们俩才认识几天不到，还闹翻过一次，一见钟情不是这个套路，对吧？”

“也是。”莉莉重新躺回去，“不过我有种尴尬的直觉，观察几天再说吧。”

莱姆斯离开得比想象中要早，在报纸上登出狼人伤人新闻的第二天，总部临时召开了一个小型会议，最后决定还是派莱姆斯去看看，邓布利多稍微表示了歉意，但莱姆斯笑着说不要紧。

但怎么可能不要紧呢？所有人都心知肚明。

只是狼人的身份使然。

詹姆醒得格外早，但等他来到厨房时，小天狼星已经在那里了。

“你睡了觉吗？看在梅林的份上，现在连五点都不到。”

“当然睡过了。”小天狼星说——詹姆诧异地发现他居然在烧早饭。他没有抬头，长长的黑发垂落在他脸颊两侧，看起来百无聊赖。炉子里的火光跃动在他精致的五官上，投射出瑰丽的色彩，那是一些在轻盈跳跃着的，或深或浅的橙红色。

“……你还好吧。”詹姆注意到他的眼睛下那片明显的青黑。

“失眠是老毛病了。”小天狼星看起来还是一副不以为意的样子。詹姆转了转眼珠，一个想法忽然闪过脑海，他抓住小天狼星微凉的手腕，提议道：“我想到一个改装摩托车的点子，我们去看看吧。”

两人都心知肚明的是这不过是为了转移注意力，小天狼星极其爽快的答应倒是出乎詹姆的意料。他发誓他看见小天狼星灰色的眼眸里掠过一道明亮的光，这道光直接照亮了他的脸颊。他微微侧头时，黑发在他脸侧扬起生动的弧度。

小天狼星看了一眼正在不断冒出热气的锅，吩咐道：“克利切，帮我看下锅。”

“是，主人。”克利切“啪”得一声出现在厨房里，他低声咒骂了句什么，不过两人没有在意。

“你说在仪表盘旁边装一个发射器？”小天狼星的表情因为憋笑而显得有些扭曲。

“……我……我是说或者在那里装一个收音机什么的。”

说到这时，詹姆有些尴尬，这临时起意他快编不下去了，幸好他们已经走到了门边，两人迫不及待地想要到院子里看下车验证。

但还没等走在前面的小天狼星靠近伞架，大门就猛地自己打开了。

清晨的空气灌进阴冷的老房子里，却没有给他们带来任何的愉悦。

“谁在那里！”詹姆喊道，接着就僵在原地。

映入眼帘的是一张风尘仆仆，还沾着一路汗水的年轻面孔，本来就乱糟糟的头发被风吹得更乱了，但那双绿色的眼眸炯炯有神，完全不见一丝疲惫。

“哈利？”

“詹姆？你怎么这么早就出来——”

哈利心虚的话语突然卡在喉咙里，因为他看见詹姆身后小天狼星苍白的面容，而他的眼神显然没有看着哈利。他的唇瓣毫无血色，微微颤抖着。

“你好，哥哥。”哈利身后的黑袍身影说，他有着一张和小天狼星极其相似又迥然不同的面容。

而身影拖着的那个金发的苍白女人，正是前些天报道里失踪的纳西莎·马尔福。

有那么一瞬间，黑袍的身影似乎以为小天狼星会质疑他，逼问他，将他赶出凤凰社总部或是和他打上一架。但那双和他极为相似的灰色眼眸只是望着他，里面翻滚着无限复杂的情绪，熟悉而陌生。

他想，哪怕这么多年来他们的通信几乎从未间断过，他们也有十多年没有见过面了。

然而小天狼星笑了，至少他唇角勾起的弧度是真实的。

他准确地叫出了他的名字，毫无生涩之意，仿佛带着与生俱来的自然。

他说：“欢迎回来，雷吉。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

如果此时有人把莉莉的疑问拿去问詹姆·波特或者小天狼星·布莱克的话，他们一定会哈哈大笑，像一对孪生兄弟一样且以毫不自知的默契回答：“哪有这回事？”可能还会再即兴用莎士比亚腔表演一出活脱脱的爱情悲剧。

并非说谎，事实的确是这样。他们离一见钟情还差得老远，成为一对臭味相投的挚友倒是板上钉钉的事实。

而眼下，他们有更重要的事情要对付。

“我不知道凤凰社什么时候居然如此古板，冥顽不灵了。”雷古勒斯冷笑着看着他的哥哥。

“可凤凰社不是食死徒，绑架一个马尔福家属，对我们其实……并不是很乐观。”小天狼星罕见地有些语塞。

“你的意思是我的出现只是给你们带来了不小的麻烦。”

“不，我们很高兴你的加入，”詹姆急急忙忙地打断了他，“只是……”

“是时机不对，抓的人不对，还是布莱克家的人从来不值得信任？”雷古勒斯步步紧逼。

这下小天狼星的脸色也瞬间变得惨白。

不可否认的是，这些天，虽然他和詹姆等人关系处得不错，但社里的质疑声一直从未消减过，明里暗里兼有，又故意恰到好处地让他察觉，不仅是不信任，也是警告。

“这和布莱克家无关——”詹姆脱口而出，小天狼星也回过神来，以惊人的默契跟着解释道，“纳西莎并不是食死徒的核心成员，她手里也没有我们需要的情报。”

更为重要的是，纳西莎的失踪，只会惹怒马尔福家族，既便宜了食死徒，又让凤凰社遭到的质疑声更大。可以说，绑架纳西莎，对于凤凰社而言，基本是毫无好处可言的。

而这些话是绝对不能对雷古勒斯明说的。

“好吧。”最后还是雷古勒斯打破了尴尬的沉默，无奈地耸了耸肩，“就当是我的问题吧。”

小天狼星的心跳漏了半拍，看着他从很小的时候开始就再没见过面，仅凭书信联系的弟弟，一丝愧疚涌上心头。

“抱歉，雷古勒斯，我不应该那样说。”小天狼星将声音放得柔和了一些，简直不像雷古勒斯记忆里那个高傲的他。

“这倒是令我惊讶，不过你不必道歉，”雷古勒斯说，神色毫无波动，“说到底，你们打算怎么安排纳西莎呢，哥哥？”

“还能怎么办，”小天狼星回过头看向詹姆，说出了他们昨天晚上在沙发上达成的共识，“好好供着呗，等邓布利多教授回来再安排。”后者点点头，有些无奈地做了个鬼脸。

事情暂时敲定后的那几天，凤凰社成员轮流看守纳西莎·马尔福。说是看守也并不准确，因为纳西莎在这栋她曾经生活过多年的老房子里显然如鱼得水，也没有人限制她靠近除了门厅之外的任何地方——只有克利切被迫守在那里，自雷古勒斯回到老宅之后，他低低的咒骂声倒是收敛了不少。唯一值得庆幸的事是纳西莎是在昏迷期间被拖进总部的，所以尽管她处在赤胆忠心咒的保护范围内，却并不知晓进入的方式。

而邓布利多教授却迟迟没有回来。

“邓布利多教授现在不在国内。”金斯莱·沙克尔第无数次向焦急万分的凤凰社成员们解释道。

“那他到底在哪里？”向来温和的莫莉·韦斯莱也不耐烦地追问道,“我们已经收到不下三封来自马尔福家的吼叫信了，隆巴顿家也是——几乎所有纯血统的凤凰社成员都收到了他们逼着交出纳西莎·马尔福的信——而他们甚至不知道纳西莎是否真的在我们这里！”

“他们只是想着恰好找到了一个理由可以来肆意污蔑凤凰社而已。”比尔·韦斯莱补充道。

众人一片附和，金斯莱敲了敲桌子：“听着，各位，我知道这很难以接受，但——我也不知道邓布利多教授具体去了哪里。”

“那我们就坐等整个魔法界都开始指责我们不择手段吗？”

“对啊，我们要反击！”

“不能再等邓布利多教授回来了，我们要在各大报纸上澄清名誉。”

“大众只会觉得凤凰社是在心虚。”

“而且纳西莎·马尔福现在在我们这里也是事实。”

“那就把她还回去！”

“这怎么可能呢，在总部这些天，她肯定多多少少也知道了一些凤凰社的事情。”

“我们甚至没能从她嘴里套到一丝情报！”

“为什么不用吐真剂——”

“总部是临时的，西弗勒斯·斯内普又不在，我们上哪找吐真剂？”

“这么多人难道就没有会配置吐真剂的？”

“那需要时间！”

“你们冷静一点，纳西莎不是食死徒的核心成员，她知道的情报不会很多——”

“那雷古勒斯·布莱克为什么偏暗要绑架这个没有用处又会在舆论上引起轩然大波的人？”

“他是故意的！一个人无缘无故投奔凤凰社……”

“你们不要这样揣测别人，他可能只是考虑不周全，纳西莎又容易下手——”

一阵清脆的掌声响起，众人一愣，喋喋不休的争论突然停止了。

“这样在背后议论他人不太好吧？”弗雷德·韦斯莱脸上挂着顽皮的笑容出现在门口。

“还这么大声。”乔治扬起眉毛，然后悄悄冲着詹姆眨了眨眼睛，詹姆的心里顿时悬了起来。

气氛一时尴尬地沉默下来，因为所有人都看见，在双胞胎的身后，雷古勒斯神色阴沉地出现在厨房门口。金斯莱本来就黑的脸更黑了，他欲言又止。

“别这样，金斯莱，你脸再黑我们就会以为你也是个布莱克了——你别误会，不是我们故意让他听到的。”弗雷德耸了耸肩，”他在这里偷听有一会儿了，正好我们会议迟到，就看见他了。“

“这是他自己的事，不算偷听。”乔治纠正道。

此时本应站在凤凰社一边的双胞胎的立场倒是显得相当微妙了，虽然他们不过是半路插了进来。

“你们想要问什么就说吧，用夺魂咒我也不介意。”雷古勒斯说，他心里其实相当有把握——不会有任何一个凤凰社成员在此时冒险使用不可饶恕咒。

“或者直接问她也行。”他又看似冷冷地加上一句，与此同时，身后的墙面一阵波动，幻身术失效，纳西莎·马尔福那张美丽而苍白的面孔显现出来。

她微微扬起下巴，露出一个很浅的微笑，似乎是漫不经心地说道：“原来凤凰社没有主心骨的时候，也是这么乱啊。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

在这个节骨眼上，没有人会给他人留情面。

小天狼星一反常态地沉默着，目光不知投向何处。纳西莎也只是有意无意地瞟了他一眼，随即将目光紧紧锁在金斯莱身上——她很清楚，此刻能决定全局的人绝对不会是她的堂弟。

“关于我家人的动向，我是肯定不会告诉你们的，而且正如你们所想的，我的确不是食死徒的核心成员。”纳西莎冷静得出人意料，“而且我知道，你们不会相信我说的任何一句话，因为我没必要说实话，不是吗？”

她看起来像是此刻掌控全局的人，相当游刃有余：“所以，我接下来说的话，信不信就由你们了。”

莉莉敏锐地蹙起眉头，她能感觉到在场的大多数人一时都被纳西莎突然出现后的三言两语震住了，从而竟然忘了她此时的出现和她的话里有多少不合理的成分。

当然，她的话简直无可挑剔，她的每一句话，每一个动作，她出现的时间以及摊牌都像是提前计算好的，仿佛早已排演过无数次，而这正是她的可疑之处。

凤凰社众人此时的沉默，刚才的争吵，以及听到会议室内争吵声后善心大发的韦斯莱双胞胎几乎是无条件的相信。

这当然不会是巧合。

“恐怕是另有隐情吧，马尔福夫人。”莉莉冷笑道。

“这话是什么意思？”纳西莎转过头来看向这个她先前并未怎么注意过的红发女巫，神情似笑非笑，还伴着一丝恰到好处的愤怒。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克，他是你的同谋，对吗？”莉莉不为所动，碧绿的眼眸越发犀利起来，纳西莎爆发出一阵显然毫无愉悦可言的狂笑。

在场的其他人都为莉莉直白的怀疑倒吸一口冷气，詹姆扯住莉莉的袍子，似乎想要示意她坐下，但红发女巫根本就没有理会他，只是直勾勾地盯着纳西莎的眼睛。

“够了。”一直没有开口说话的小天狼星面色阴沉地站起来打断道，“恕我冒昧，但我并不想听你们接着相互讽刺下去。你刚才想说什么，纳西莎？”

莉莉的身体微微发抖，她瞟了小天狼星一眼，一言不发地坐下，大有一种出离愤怒后的置身事外之感。

“我想说的是——无论你们信不信，黑魔王和那个行事夸张的德国佬毫无联系。”纳西莎收敛笑意，目光平静地，一一扫过凤凰社众人的面庞。

霍格沃茨的周末晕染在一片澄亮的阳光之中。

哈利今天起的有些晚了。他走到公共休息室时里面几乎一个人都没有，过了半天，角落里听见他脚步声的纳威·隆巴顿才抬起头来跟他打了个招呼，哈利走过去时，纳威差点让手里捧着的米布米宝溅了他一身臭汁。

“嘿，纳威。”哈利心有余悸的打算在纳威旁边坐下，“你看见赫敏了吗？”

“她一早上就急匆匆地夹着书去图书馆了，怎么了，哈利，有事吗？”纳威耸耸肩，无奈地说，他明智地没有提罗恩·韦斯莱的名字——哈利前几天和金妮分手的事情气得罗恩直跳脚，他和哈利在宿舍里大吵了一架，最后两个人差点被起床气极其严重的西莫扔出寝室。直到现在，两个人还是互不理睬。

赫敏不是没尝试过劝架，不过最后都无果而终，所以，她干脆不管这档子事了。

“倒也没什么别的事……”哈利揉着额头坐下来，罗恩的事情确实搅得他心烦意乱。他和金妮的分手是相当自愿而平和的——分手前他们谈过几次，两人各自的事情都相当繁多，他们甚至没有几次正常的约会。虽说金妮看起来比同龄人都要成熟，但她毕竟年纪还小，哈利又自觉负不起金妮那样浓烈的感情。

好在金妮是个善解人意又相当爽朗的姑娘，话讲开之后，两人的朋友关系也维持得不错，只是罗恩总觉得这件事情金妮受伤更深——这倒也是事实，只是没有那么严重而已。自从两人争执之后，金妮也感觉有些尴尬，与哈利见面的次数都大幅度减少了。

但这并不是哈利烦心最根本的理由。

他刚想说些什么，就看见肖像旋转着打开了，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔朝他喊道：“马尔福找你，哈利。”

纳威的神色顿时紧张起来，哈利拍拍他的肩膀示意没事，便起身向肖像洞口走去。

刚爬出肖像洞口，哈利就一眼看见德拉科·马尔福正抱着双臂一脸阴郁地看着他，不由心里一沉。

“怎么是你一个人，那两个大块头跟班呢？”

“我要单独跟你谈谈，波特。”德拉科把尾音压得极重，生硬地说道。

“那你守在这里干什么，一直在等吗，马尔福？”哈利试图先声夺人，但德拉科直接冲上前，一把揪住了他的衣领，嘴唇气得发抖，“你应该知道我是为什么而来。是你绑架了我的堂姐。”

“我没有——”

“别狡辩了，波特，”德拉科苍白的脸色微微涨红，“你做了什么，你自己心里最清楚，我最后警告你一次——放了西茜。”说完，他松开手，转身大步离开，黑色的袍角很快消失在走廊的拐角处。

哈利站在原地，他听见血液在大脑里轰轰地奔涌的声音，他所有的思绪都在叫嚣着让他吐露真相，那个收到“R.A.B.”来信后的夜晚又闯入了他的脑海。

他所说的是一隅的真相，也相当于谎言的诞生。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

两个星期前。

“尖叫棚屋？那个闹鬼的地方？”罗恩诧异不已。

“你又不是没有见过幽灵。”赫敏翻了个白眼，“也许尖叫棚屋里是个桃金娘那样的家伙。”

“那我可受不了。”罗恩连连摆手，但明显已经没有了刚才的抗拒，“不过那里也有好些年都没闹过鬼了。”

“也许是那鬼改邪归正，不再乐衷于吓人了。”哈利说，心里闪过莱姆斯·卢平很早之前说过的话——“我在霍格沃茨时经常和詹姆去那里冒险，哪有什么鬼，都是人的胡思乱想罢了。”

“你总是这么说，哈利。”赫敏叹了口气，“总之，违反宵禁出去还是太冒险了，你还记得吗，马尔福上次约你午夜决斗去有求必应屋的时候，克拉布差点放火烧死他自己！”

“这次不是马尔福了。”哈利辩解道。

“你知道R.A.B.是谁？”赫敏从鼻子里冷哼一声，哈利顿时语塞，不过很快就反应过来：“如果这人真有急事又只有哈利你能帮到他——”

“——不去恐怕不好吧。”

“——那他到底是什么人呢？”

罗恩和赫敏同时开口，赫敏随即瞪了他一眼，似乎在则责怪罗恩和她立场的不一致，全然忘了刚才说服罗恩不再恐惧的人就是她自己。

怀疑归怀疑，当晚宵禁之后，三人还是在胖夫人迷迷糊糊的嘟囔声中披着隐形衣溜出了格兰芬多塔楼。

半夜空旷的场地上带着晚风的凉意，向禁林的方向望去，海格的小屋都熄了灯光，远处窸窸窣窣的响声更衬得这夜晚有几分诡异，三人匆匆穿过场地——詹姆在毕业前曾经告诉过哈利打人柳那里有一条密道。

到了近前，罗恩悄悄掀开隐形衣，悬浮起一根树枝撞上了打人柳的结疤，张牙舞爪的树枝摇晃了两下，不动了，三人赶紧钻进密道里，大气都不敢出一声地默默前行着，哈利点亮魔杖尖走在最前面，赫敏用魔杖指着前方紧随其后地跟着，罗恩在最后张望，直到密道到了头，哈利掀开隐形衣，一丝不属于他们的魔杖微光照了进来。

“你们来了。”一个年轻的声音说。三人爬出密道口，正看见那人披着斗篷，侧对着他们，魔杖的光不仅照亮了他自己苍白英俊的面容，也照亮了地上昏死过去的金发女人。

“你是……？”哈利听见自己的声音陌生地问道，仿佛身体已经不是他自己的了。

“雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克。”那人转过身来，灰色的眼眸平静地看着他们，“我就是约你们过来的R.A.B。”

“你想干什么？”赫敏警惕的问道，哈利听得出来她声音里的紧张，“这样半夜把我们叫出来？”

“我想要……或许用改过自新这个词比较恰当？”雷古勒斯说着，指了指地上的女人，“而她算是我带过来的诚意。你肯定想问我为什么找上你们——因为我还不想惊动食死徒，或者魔法部，他们肯定会对我进行些什么无聊透顶的审判，而我没有那个时间和他们耗着。目前看来，通过你来联系凤凰社是个不错的选择，哈利·波特。我没料到的是你还带了另外两个朋友，不过这样也好做个见证，不是吗？”

“我凭什么相信你？”哈利说，他的嗓子干涩得厉害。

“因为我知道，在我说完接下来这些事情之后，你会的。”

罗恩几乎是嘲讽地笑了一声，赫敏责备的眼神扫过去，随后向着雷古勒斯点了点头。

“我知道，你哥詹姆·波特在一个多月前在被食死徒追杀的过程中救了一个逃犯，碰巧他正是凤凰社成员，从此以后就一直藏身于凤凰社总部躲避追捕，你一定清楚，我说的就是小天狼星·布莱克。”

“你们曾经肯定觉得奇怪过，为什么在此之前从来没有听说过我还有个哥哥吧。”

凉风从窗户里刮了进来，虽说天气还不算冷，仍然令人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，而雷古勒斯显然是视若无睹地接着往下说。

“我相信你哥肯定跟你解释过了，所以我就不多说了，我来这里的目的一半是因为黑魔王前些阵子的举动，一半就是为了这事。”

“等等。”哈利有些疑惑地喊道，“你说他跟我解释过什么？”

这回，从他们见面以来第一次，雷古勒斯露出了惊讶的神色：“小天狼星·布莱克的过去，关于他为什么会被送到德姆斯特朗。”

“不就是因为他和我哥混在一起的事被发现了吗？”

雷古勒斯脸上惊讶的神情消失了，他变得似笑非笑起来，他沉默片刻，来回踱了几步，发出一声冷笑：

“他在说谎。”

“那我也认为我更应该相信凤凰社成员的说辞，而不是你的。”赫敏冷冷道。

“聪明的姑娘，你有时候过于武断了。判断不应该是基于身份，而是应该基于逻辑，不是吗？如果他不是在说谎，他该怎么解释为什么布莱克家里的人从来没有让他出过门——以至于他遇到詹姆·波特时几乎一无所知呢？他又怎么解释布莱克家的人只是为了这一点小事就对同为纯血统家族的波特家的孩子施遗忘咒呢？”

赫敏张了张口，但最后一句话也没说出来。

雷古勒斯的笑意带上了一抹讥讽，语气里竟然有些惋惜：“詹姆·波特真的从来没有——或者是小天狼星从来没有告诉过你们吗？他是从死亡之地回来的人。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

假使两星期前的那个清晨，上帝正坐在格里莫广场十二号的屋顶上向下看的话，他可能会看见这样一幅画面。

他会最先看到顶层的阁楼里，那个正在嘟嘟囔囔的家养小精灵克利切正抱着一堆银质的勋章坐在地上，时不时地四处张望一下，又圆又大的眼睛里闪烁着恶毒又兴奋的目光，仿佛正在策划着什么。

接着，他会看见莉莉从那个临时收拾出的空房间里独自醒来，轻轻侧过头，盯着身边空掉的床铺发愣，片刻之后，她缓缓从床上坐起来，目光漫无目的地在房间里缓缓移动着，突然间却发现一直没有被注意到的木柜遍立着一块酷似布莱克家门牌的板子，让莉莉百无聊赖的心里忽然升起一丝好奇，她翻身下床，将那块木板捡了起来，轻轻吹了吹木板上沉积多年的灰尘，隐约地显现出上面娟秀的字迹，她小声地念了出来——“安多米达·布莱克”。

他会看见面色阴沉的小天狼星正在缓缓的向楼上走去，却猛地停住脚步，伸手敏捷地抓住了两只荡来荡去的伸缩耳，他抬起头，正看见把戏被揭穿的韦斯莱双胞胎正在冲他哈哈大笑，伸手招呼他过去。

如果他向一楼看去，他会看见发现四周人都离开的雷古勒斯悄无声息地向沙发上看似不省人事的纳西莎走去，他缓缓俯下身，对她耳语了两句，而对方的睫毛颤抖了一下，唇角扬起一个不易察觉的浅笑，微微点了点头。

他会看见哈利匆匆走出格里莫广场十二号的大门，赶着幻影移形回霍格莫德，詹姆望着他的身影消失后，才低下头展开哈利刚才悄悄塞给他的纸条，那上面只有仓促写下的一行小字：“不要相信小天狼星·布莱克。”

显而易见的是，上帝当然不会真的坐在格里莫广场的屋顶上，但的确有人正在注视着这一切，并且似乎无动于衷。

时间拉回到一个星期前，那道洞察一切的目光落在了巴黎的街头。

他首先看见了一只悬在空中的皮手套，尾随者一个淡金色头发的青年身后晃来晃去，紧接着，青年有些犹豫地抓住了手套，随即消失在空气里。

青年再次出现在一个屋顶上，他看了看四周，跑了两步，叫道：“邓布利多！”

不远处的男人回过头，平静地点了点头：“纽特，你来了。”

他穿着一身看上去有些厚的皮衣，酒红色的发丝被微风轻轻吹动。

“如果你找我还是为了魔法部的事——”纽特匆忙地开口，邓布利多打断了他，“不是为了这事……他很快就要来巴黎了。”

“格林德沃？”

邓布利多点了点头：”巴黎将会陷入危险之中，届时只有你能阻挡他，我的老朋友尼可·勒梅也会协助你的。”

“可你为什么知道他会来？”纽特睁大了眼睛，邓布利多没有说话。

纽特试图从邓布利多的神情里找出答案，却一无所获。片刻后，他又契而不舍地问道“你是当代最强大的白巫师，为什么你自己不去呢？”

“我不能。”邓布利多竟显出一丝困惑，“他越狱那次我曾经和他交手过，我无法用魔法直接伤害到他，我看得出来他也一样，而且他看上去相当震惊。纽特，你知道这只有一种解释，对吗？”

纽特愣了一下：“……血盟？不，这不可能。“

邓布利多赞许地看着他：”是不可能。我敢肯定我们绝对没有建立过血盟……我还不明白其中缘由，接下来一段时间我还会继续研究这件事。”

他说着走下楼梯，纽特急匆匆地追在后面问道：“那为什么你觉得我就能做到这些？”

邓布利多眨了眨眼，回答几乎是毫不犹豫：“因为你是我最喜欢的学生。”

纽特看上去还想追问些什么，但邓布利多只是抱歉地笑着说：“我还有事，先走一步了。”

他在雾气里“啪”地一声幻影移形，纽特看着他消失的地方，满腹疑惑，最后只好恼怒地对着空气喊道：“邓布利多！”

几乎是与此同时，纽蒙迦德。

“奥睿利乌斯·邓布利多。”他们谈论的对象——盖勒特·格林德沃正在说，他在念出这个名字的同时，空中凤凰的火焰正在燃烧。

他面前年轻的黑发男子沉默地看着他，嘴唇微微地颤抖着，脚边一地的玻璃碎片还未被清扫，不远处开裂的山峦正在燃烧。

“你就是可以杀死阿不思·邓布利多的人。”格林德沃也凝视着他，异色的瞳孔闪动着格外危险又明亮的光芒。

“……你为什么认为是我？”半晌，年轻男人低低地说道，神色晦暗不明。

“因为一个来自死亡的预言，而你就是预言里那曾经遭受背叛的邓布利多。”

格林德沃抬起头，思绪似乎有些飘远：“那是很多年前我还在这里的时候，一个年轻的德姆斯特朗学生告诉我的。”

他下一句话的声音已经近乎耳语：“现在想来，恐怕连他自己都不清楚自己说了些什么。”

TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

“……有时候我觉得这样挺不好，真的。虽然说扣留纳西莎·马尔福是出于对所有人安全的考虑，但她毕竟是马尔福的姐姐，我能够理解他的想法，换了我也会担忧和愤怒的。我这几天晚上都会回想起他质问我时的场景，这让我相当不安，我想，从某种意义上来说，这也是我一手造成的，但在那样的情况下，我真的无法让雷古勒斯一个人留在那里被食死徒追杀。

不说这些了，我知道你也很为难，先前我也没想过事情会发展成这样，但——你一定要记得我那天给你的警告。

最近的日子真是糟透了，斯内普还是在他的课上处处针对我，说实在的，我有点想念斯拉格霍恩教授了，真希望他没事。乌姆里奇在学校里也越来越猖狂了，自从弗雷德和乔治离开学校之后，她还是赶走了费伦泽——邓布利多教授不在，根本就没人能够阻止她，现在她对重新接任的特里劳妮教授又有了意见，虽然我对特里劳妮教授没什么好感，现在也不得不同情她了。

（下面还有几行字，但被粗重的墨水给盖住了。）

希望你很快能给我回信。（这行字似乎是犹豫片刻之后才写下的，墨迹甚至深深地浸透过了羊皮纸。）

P.S:预言家日报上什么消息都不肯报道，他们怎么能对伏地魔这样明显的“隐患”都视而不见呢？如有消息，请尽快告知我。”

詹姆收起信放回抽屉里，他坐在原地，深深地吸了口气。

“你应当有自己的判断！”他脑海里莉莉的声音说，“这样纠结犹豫，简直像一个恋爱中的小姑娘，上学的时候你可不是这样，詹姆·波特。”

这当然是他的想象，自两个星期前的那天早上开始，莉莉就不太理他了，詹姆隐约明白，一方面她可能是生气，另一方面，她似乎突然多了什么事情要忙，为此她甚至还去找过一趟小天狼星——

想到这里，詹姆的思绪骤然卡住了。小天狼星，他想，这就是症结所在，自从接到哈利的警告后，他完全想不到合适的方法去面对他的新朋友，可是就在前不久，他明明好不容易才说服自己去相信朋友，现在……他但愿小天狼星还没有察觉到异样。

他是时候做出选择了。

早先他在脑海里排部过一遍这一切的可能性，由于时间仓促，哈利并没有告诉他不能相信小天狼星的真正原因，不过他多半能猜到这些警告的来源是雷古勒斯·布莱克，因为在此之前哈利对小天狼星几乎是一无所知。

詹姆很容易就能得出两种截然相反的结论，一是雷古勒斯在策划着什么足以扳倒凤凰社的巨大阴谋——让他不惜一切代价去抹黑自己的亲哥哥，二是雷古勒斯对哈利真的是给了极富善意的提醒，而小天狼星的身上则隐藏着一个更大的秘密。

所以现在的问题其实是，他应当相信小天狼星还是雷古勒斯。

在大多数凤凰社成员看来，这根本就没有什么好纠结的，因为布莱克家族就是以阴险为代名词的一类人。

但在詹姆看来则是完全不一样的，这不光是因为他这段时间与小天狼星的交往已经动摇了这个根深蒂固的刻板印象，更重要的是，他选择相信谁，也就决定了他接下来所要做的一切。

“每个人都会有自己的秘密，对你而言，这主要还是取决于你自己相信什么。”他记忆里很多年前的莱姆斯·卢平说，他面色苍白，还带着月圆后留下来的细小伤痕，唇角却挂着坚定不移的微笑。

脑海里忽然掠过的这段话突然间打消了詹姆先前心里萦绕已久的疑虑，他终于做出了决定。

虽然他对雷古勒斯不甚了解，不好妄下判断，但……这并不妨碍他基于已知的感受去相信小天狼星。

这时，詹姆听见莫莉在厨房喊道：“都下来！吃早饭了！”

他打开门，向厨房的方向走去，下楼梯时他想道：“我不会后悔自己做的选择。”

他来到餐桌旁边时，小天狼星正在帮莫莉把一盘烤面包端到桌上去，看见詹姆，他像往常一样露出了一个虽然很浅，却是真情实意的笑容：“早上好，詹姆。”

詹姆望着小天狼星清澈的目光，一瞬间竟然有一股淡淡的愧疚涌上心头。他忽然间觉得，即使说谎的人是小天狼星，那又有什么关系呢？

“我一定是疯了。”他在咬下第一口面包的时候想，不过他很快就没有时间接着去胡思乱想了，因为莉莉在他对面开了口，她说：“我想，我找到唐克斯先生了。”

詹姆半天也没有想起来唐克斯先生是谁，显然大多数人都是这样，但坐在他旁边的麦格吃惊地睁大了眼睛，小天狼星的叉子掉在盘子里发出了一声脆响，在突然的寂静里显得格外空灵。克利切咒骂了一句什么，随即冲出了厨房，而小天狼星根本没有想到要去阻拦一下，只是死死地盯着莉莉的眼睛。

后来的莉莉想，那的确是一个精彩绝伦的真相，是当事人在垂暮之年一个洒满阳光的下午能跟儿孙娓娓道来的美好故事。只是在当时，她提出这件事——真是太不是时候了。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

克利切冲出厨房，穿过客厅，它听见身后厨房里传来的阵阵骚动，玻璃珠般的大眼睛里闪过了一道恶毒又得意的光芒。它穿过挂着家养小精灵脑袋的走廊，高高地昂起头，一刻不停地向走廊尽头的房间走去。

它似乎是轻而易举地穿过了一道看不见的屏障，来到门前敲了敲。片刻后，门开了，门后露出纳西莎·马尔福那张白皙的脸庞。看见年迈的家养小精灵，她扬起了一抹温和的微笑，这笑容使她的面容在克利切看来几乎在发出淡淡的柔光：“有什么事吗，克利切？”

“马尔福夫人，”克利切鞠了一躬，“是这样，刚才我在厨房里听见凤凰社那群巫师里的败类在讨论那个布莱克家族的耻辱，她似乎还活着。”

“安多米达？”纳西莎的脸色顿时一白，失声叫道，她赶紧捂住了嘴。发现四周没有凤凰社的人，她才松了口气，又悄声问道：“你这是什么意思？”

克利切诡秘地微笑了一下：“您可以亲自去看看。”

“但是凤凰社在那次我出现在他们会议上后就在我门口设了警报，一旦我踏出房门，所有人都会知道。”纳西莎显得又焦虑又为难。

感觉到她的急切，克利切露出了骄傲而殷勤的神情：“如果我带您过去，没有人会发觉，毕竟小精灵的魔法是与巫师不同的。”

纳西莎带着些许怀疑注视着克利切，几秒钟后终于下定决心地弯下腰，牵住克利切干枯的手指，他们穿过那道无形的屏障，却没有发出任何动静。克利切在她旁边挺起瘦弱的胸脯，压低声音说：“从此之后您可以自由进出这道屏障了，夫人。”

纳西莎回头看了一眼，又小心翼翼地走了几步，身体随即像流水一样消失在微微扭曲的空气里。

克利切打了个响指，重新回到了厨房门口。

此时的厨房里，米勒娃·麦格正将一向坐得笔直的身体微微前倾，问道：“…….你的结论究竟是什么？”

莉莉的笑容里带着几分发现真相后掩饰不住的得意：“安多米达·布莱克与泰勒·唐克斯私奔后，并没有如传言中那些维护纯血的食死徒报告给黑魔头的一样已经被他们杀死。他们一定还活着，而且我也已经有了他们大致的方位。我认为，我们可以邀请他们加入凤凰社。”

她的目光投向长桌另一边的小天狼星。他的脸色阴晴不定，指尖也因为发力捏住茶匙而发白，半天才艰难地开口；“我不太赞同伊万斯小姐的观点，也许安多米达不愿加入凤凰社。”

没想到刚才还因莉莉的话而犹豫的几个凤凰社成员纷纷转过头来看着他，露出了怀疑与鄙夷交织的神情，其中一个甚至直接问道：“只怕你不想她加入是因为怕在黑魔头面前给自己家树敌吧。”

这话引起了一阵窃窃私语，却没有人出来反对，詹姆微微皱起眉头，看见小天狼星的神情，又决定还是先观望一会儿。

“你想这样猜测是你的事。”小天狼星说，詹姆看见他对面的德达洛·迪歌几乎是按捺不住地站起来说：“那就是你也有这方面考虑了。”

有一瞬间小天狼星的灰色的眼眸里燃起了愤怒的火光，但那光芒转瞬既逝，“我从未有过这样不利于凤凰社的想法。”

“那你为什么反对凤凰社的有利扩张，仅仅是因为你觉得安多米达·布莱克可能会不愿意？”

“难道凤凰社是人越多就越壮大，发展就越好吗？”小天狼星反问道，神色可以称得上是嘲讽了，这让一旁的几个凤凰社成员露出不满的神色，但他没有理会，只是在心里暗暗地苦笑了一声。

比如说他自己，虽然加入了凤凰社，但那些凤凰社成员什么时候相信过他的任何一句话。对他的态度最好也是反复无常，犹疑不定，不过是看在他的房子是凤凰社的总部，他也不怎么敢在被食死徒和魔法部追杀的情况下轻易出门才打消了一点疑虑，放松了一些。

可他多么看中这一丝放松啊，因为这几乎给他造成了周围的人在逐渐接受他的错觉。只是每当他发表看法时才发现——其他人似乎认为他的每一句话都是经过深思熟虑后的不怀好意，那些显露无疑的怀疑态度又提醒着他的想法有多么荒谬。

“看样子我也不能够干涉你们的决定，哪怕她是我的堂姐。”他环顾一周，看见长桌旁人们脸上的神情，唇角很轻地勾起了一个毫无笑意可言的弧度，“祝你们成功。”

说完这句话，小天狼星转身走出了厨房。

打开门的那一瞬间，一丝微妙的异样忽然扫过他心头，他注视着面前的空气，有些疑惑，但刚才冰冷的愤怒让这丝疑惑显得实在是微不足道——更何况这时詹姆从厨房里仿佛大梦初醒般地冲了出来，似乎要替所有的凤凰社成员给他道歉，倒是分散了他的注意力。

“你不需要这样，”他不动声色地说，“你无法改变他人的意志。”

詹姆人生中第一次拉下面子来代替别人道歉，却遭到了如此冷遇，不由有些恼火，想起方才刚下的决定，只好强压下来，显出自己最大的真诚，耐心道：“不管怎么说，我会一直相信你的。”

小天狼星被这直白的话语说得怔住了。

他灰色眼睛里的光飘忽不定地闪了一下，像是在躲避什么般垂下了眼帘，似乎是赌气又自相矛盾地开口，声音很轻：“其他人不都告诉过你我不值得信任了吗？”

“你无法改变他人的意志。”詹姆重复了一遍小天狼星刚才临时想出来的大道理，不出意外地看见对方脸上有些发烧，“但我可以决定我自己的想法啊，伙计。”

“谢谢。”小天狼星突兀又生硬地说，接着又逃跑一样慌乱地说了声回见就径自上楼去了。詹姆看着他落荒而逃的背影，若有所思，片刻后，愉悦的心情忽然如气球一般膨胀起来，晃晃悠悠地在一个明朗的晴天里升起。

他不用想都知道此刻对方心里肯定翻江倒海，只是他怎么也想不到小天狼星的心绪会飘得那么远，以至于接下来的一整个白天都没有再见到他的人。

小天狼星和詹姆都不知道的是，在他们从厨房门口离开后，空气微微扭曲了一下，因感受到小天狼星目光而突然紧张到不敢动，结果被詹姆那几句即兴发挥以及她某位堂弟的羞涩举动差点酸掉牙的纳西莎显出身形来，看着两人离开的方向，不动声色地翻了个白眼。

随后，她走到阴影里年迈家养小精灵的面前，很郑重地开了口：“今天你听到的事情……就不用告诉莱斯特兰奇夫人了，这事由我一个人来解决。”

“是，夫人。”克利切不解地点点头，似乎不明白她为什么放弃了这样一个攻击凤凰社的好机会，但纳西莎并没有解释的意思，她只是陷入了充斥着遥远记忆的沉思，慢悠悠地晃回了房间。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

雨后的路面上还萦绕着朦胧的水汽，积水里的泥泞正在无人之处缓缓沉积，树林里铺着一地已经干枯成褐色的松针，裸露的岩石旁就是陡峭的悬崖。

急促的喘息声打破了这条柏油路上难得的寂静，他很快意识到这不仅是自己发出的声音——从山坡的另一边爬上来几个穿着法兰绒衬衫的身影，衣服已经湿透了，绳底帆布鞋将地上的泥水踏得飞溅起来，其中一个人看见他，大大地松了口气：“Jesus，你还活着！我们听说你在巴西亚马德里[1]遭到了袭击，我还以为——”

“嘿，是你们！放心，我哪有那么容易死。”他听见自己轻笑两声，毫不避讳地说，“幸好遇到你们，有什么吃的吗？我有一天没吃东西了。”

“哦，当然。”穿卡其色法兰绒衬衫的那个人反应过来，从防雨布里扯出一个背包，翻找半天，递给他一个有些干瘪了的面包，他毫不在意的接过，道了声谢，有些狼狈地将面包塞进嘴里。

“还好找到你了，不然我们得怎么跟丘吉尔先生[2]交代？”那人接着说。他咽下一口面包，有些含混不清地说：“别在这会儿提他——你们不会是专程来找我的吧？”

“可不是嘛，你失踪的话，报纸头条又要是你。”

他咽下最后一口面包，开口问道：“……部队下一步的安排是什么？”

“大概整个台尔曼营[3]都要回钦琼[4]去驻扎。”

“好吧。”他点点头，将卡宾枪挎回腰间，“不过我先回马德里，我还有些事情要处理。”

……

小天狼星在阴暗的房间里醒来，针叶林、柏油路和远处的重山都逐渐模糊消失了。房间里一片昏暗，只有厚重的天鹅绒窗帘缝隙里隐约透进一些夕阳绚烂的光线。

楼下传来一些喧闹嘈杂的声音，隔着门隐约传进房间里，他试图回忆起梦境里的内容，但它们正在仿佛流水从指缝间溜走般迅速地消失，只留下一些残余的片段。

他在黑暗里摸索到枕边的魔杖，轻声念道：“荧光闪烁。”杖尖冒出的柔和光芒照亮了钟面上的罗马数字，已经是晚上七点多了。

从前他一直都对这样的生活和梦境习以为常，他会梦见很多不属于他的记忆片段。早先他将这归为他的幻觉，但到了后来，他自己也不知道该作何解释。

他熄灭了魔杖的光，又躺了一会儿，注视着面前的天花板，却再也睡不着了。于是他披上一件外套，打开门，顺着楼梯走下楼去。

楼下乱作一团，几个凤凰社成员来来回回地在客厅里晃悠，麦格正将一摞羊皮纸拿进人声鼎沸的厨房里。詹姆站在伞架旁边用胳膊压着一张纸写写画画，他走近之后才发现那根羽毛笔上已经没什么墨水了，纸上只是一些断断续续的墨迹，他看上去在很焦虑地等待着什么，不时地往烧得正旺的壁炉那边望一望。

他是在突然间发现小天狼星的，脸上焦虑的神情顿时化为了惊喜：“我还以为你今天不会下楼，打算明天再跟你说——我们有新任务了。”

小天狼星神色却没有太大的波动，他还有些沉浸在梦境带来的错觉里，恍惚间詹姆的身影和那个他梦里穿着卡其色法兰绒衬衫的人重合，詹姆说，经过他们上一次的跟踪和斯多吉·波德摩的证词，凤凰社基本上确定了食死徒最近没有动静是因为伏地魔的某个尝试出现了一些问题，根据斯内普的消息，伏地魔最近总是在毫无缘由地大发雷霆……凤凰社决定派人去调查一下……

“为什么是我们？”小天狼星几乎是下意识地打断了他，因为他脑海里那个身影正在说：“S.I.M-军事情报服务部有消息称弗朗哥……”

詹姆没有察觉到异样，他很认真地回答了这个问题：“是邓布利多教授要求的，本来社里有些人还犹豫不决，但他说必须是我们两个。”

听到这句话，小天狼星的意识总算被拉回来了一些：“邓布利多教授，他不是不在国内吗？”

“金斯莱用飞路粉跟他联系过，但他还没有说过他什么时候回来。”

“他是在对付格林德沃吗？”小天狼星犹豫着问道。

“我想是的。”詹姆脸上焦虑的神情又回来了，“要是格林德沃和伏地魔联手就麻烦了，毕竟几年前魔法部就有过这种推断。你可以想象——他们一个在欧洲大陆，一个在英伦三岛，到时候我们能相信谁？美国魔法部吗？”

小天狼星嗤笑一声，几乎是脱口而出：“我觉得不会。”

“为什么？”詹姆惊讶地看着他，“你先前认识格林德沃？”

小天狼星的眼神躲闪了一下，装作不在意地耸了耸肩：“我不知道，可能是直觉吧。”

好在詹姆没有深究这一点，他将手里的羊皮纸卷起来，悄悄凑到小天狼星耳边说：“其实我不也太相信社里对于伏地魔的推断，邓布利多额外给了我指示说再去查一下。”

“查什么？”小天狼星被他跳跃的思维弄得有些不明所以。

“嗯……伏地魔有精神疾病？”詹姆看似漫不经心地说，但他逐渐收紧的手指暴露了他的紧张，“我有点担心哈利，你知道，伏地魔曾经入侵过他的思维。”

“你前一阵子不是说这种情况少了很多吗？”

“那也可能只是哈利没有告诉我。”提到这事，詹姆的神色变得阴郁起来，“算了，不说这些。”

小天狼星一时间不知道怎么安慰他，半天才突兀地问道：“……斯多吉·波德摩怎么样了？”

“他好转很多了，前段时间社里面不都在说这事吗？”

“我想他们觉得没有必要对我说。”小天狼星轻描淡写地说。

“他们都是好人，只是不太容易相信他人，不过总会好的。”

“……你说的任务是去莱斯特兰奇庄园侦查吗？”

“没错，不过既然是明天的任务，何不今晚就去完成呢？”詹姆询问地看着小天狼星，茶色的眼眸里有一丝明亮的光芒一闪而过。

“我同意。”根本不需要说服，小天狼星早就被提起了兴致，“趁着天黑，我们不如现在就出发。”

TBC

[1]巴西亚马德里：为里瓦斯-巴西亚马德里德(Rivas-Vaciamadrid)简称，位于马德里城区东南近郊。

[2]这里指温斯顿·丘吉尔。

[3]台尔曼营：(thaelmann)西班牙内战时期国际志愿军中英军隶属第十二旅台尔曼营。

[4]钦琼:(Chinchón)位于马德里市东南约45公里。


	17. Chapter 17

“我还是不敢相信——我们居然真的在大半夜到莱斯特兰奇庄园来了！”詹姆不知道第多少遍重复道。

“小声点，伙计，虽然说，人生就是一场冒险，但也没必要这么快就让我和我堂姐来一段亲密无间的问候吧。”小天狼星似乎是心情舒畅地回了他一句。詹姆挠了挠头，总觉得这话哪里听着有些耳熟。

此时他们正蹲在莱斯特兰奇庄园大门前的灌木丛间隙里，天气正在转凉，但仍然不能阻档一些飞虫被魔杖幽暗的光所吸引，围绕在他们身边飞舞。

“……我们到底在等待什么？”沉默片刻后，詹姆问道。

“我不知道，我们的任务不是来侦查吗？”小天狼星低声说。

“观察莱斯特兰奇家正对着大门的那面墙上开了几盏灯，或者门口蚊虫的分布情况——？”詹姆明显地有些不耐烦了，但话刚说了一半就被一声尖厉的怒吼声给打断了——如果那确实是怒吼声的话。

他在黑暗里回头看小天狼星的神情，对方的脸在魔杖的光亮下带着一些“你看吧”之类的意味，轻声念道：“诺克斯。”

魔杖的光熄灭了，詹姆趁机从那堆盛产飞虫的灌木里钻了出来。

小天狼星紧随其后地跟到了大门旁边，此时那高亢的声音越发尖厉了。

“你确定我们能在不触动警报的情况下穿过这道门吗？”詹姆压低嗓音问道。

“不确定。”小天狼星一面爽快地说，一面将手攀上旁边的铁栅栏，“但是我们可以不走大门。”

“好主意！”詹姆咬咬牙，瞪着高高的栅栏，“所以你打算让我们两个徒手从这儿翻进去？先不说我能不能翻，万一这四周有什么魔法防护呢？”

“......我想没有。大门上有一个识别魔法，但旁边的栅栏都只是些锈铁。伏地魔有自信觉得仅凭他自己的魔法就可以抓住入侵者。”小天狼星说着，低声念了个变形咒，栅栏顿时开始向两边弯曲，裂开了一个一人大小的缺口。

两人钻进庄园里，小天狼星挥了挥魔杖让身后的栅栏复原，詹姆紧握着魔杖向前走了几步，但伏地魔那高亢的怒吼声突然停歇了。

他猛地想起了什么，刹住脚步，回头问小天狼星：“你能保证他抓不到咱俩吗？”

黑暗里看不清小天狼星的神情，只能听见他用异常冷静的声音笃定地说：“不能。”

詹姆在心里暗骂了一声，只好抱着破罐子破摔的心态拽着小天狼星的手冲到了发出声响的那个窗口下。

他可以听见身边黑发青年奔跑时略显急促的呼吸声，但对方却没有像他预料中的那样挣开他的手，质问他是不是疯了，只是低声笑道：“我是应该理解为你信任我，还是你只是想要拖个人给你垫背呢？”

詹姆惊讶了一瞬间——也仅仅是一瞬间，就回答道：“兼有吧。”

万幸的是，刚才一霎那的安静似乎只是伏地魔在喘气，片刻后他又高声叫嚷起来，他们听不清他具体在说些什么，只有波特的名字隐隐传入耳中。

“你有什么办法吗？”詹姆侧过头，压低嗓音问身边黑色的轮廓，对方正在低头翻找着什么。

“韦斯莱双胞胎上回给我分享了一下他们前些阵子的发明，伸缩耳，试试怎么样？”小天狼星将一条肉乎乎的线递到詹姆手里。

“哦，我见过这个，他们先前拿这个偷听过凤凰社的会议来着。”詹姆眼前一亮，接过线头向楼上抛去。

现在他们能清晰地听见伏地魔的声音了，他说：“……我和那个男孩的联系莫名其妙地被削弱了，“而你们没有一个人带回了有用的情报！”

“实际上……我有。”小天狼星听见一个有些耳熟的嗓音小心翼翼地说，那声音里带着一股难以驱散的冷漠——是特拉弗斯，“凤凰社最近决定要去接纳一个新成员，安多米达·唐克斯。”

特拉弗斯难掩嫌恶的尾音消失在空气里，小天狼星又听见一个他和詹姆都再熟悉不过的女声开口了，话音有几分疯癫，是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇：“她怎么可能还活着？主人，这——”

“哦？看来你们欺骗了我。”伏地魔骤然说，他丝毫没有掩饰声音里的愤怒。房间里红光一闪，贝拉特里克斯尖叫一声：“主人，我真的不知道，请您给我一次弥补的机会，求您——”

“那你就去策划这次行动吧，杀掉那个纯血叛徒，凤凰社龟缩在赤胆忠心咒里，已经很久没有动静了，正好趁这次把他们一网打尽。”伏地魔冰冷而愤怒的声音说道。除了贝拉特里克斯那声饱含着惶恐与惊喜的“是，主人”和几声低低的啜泣之外，四周一片寂静，没有人敢说话，二伏地魔的怒火像是突然平息了一般，他用轻柔而滑腻的嗓音说：“以及……凤凰社已经堕落到只知道偷听别人谈话的地步了吗？人影显形！”

詹姆立刻回头看向小天狼星，他们两人的身影骤然被一团白光给笼罩住了，在突然明朗的光线里，他看见小天狼星的面容被照得越发惨白，但仍然没有一丝慌乱。对上詹姆的目光，他只是像陈述一个事实般说道：“这里食死徒人数太多了，我们打不过他们的。”

詹姆再度转过头时，伏地魔那双在夜色里闪着寒光的猩红蛇瞳已经近在咫尺。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

地牢的铁门被关上时发出了一声金属摩擦的巨响，接着一切都恢复了寂静。

詹姆抬起粘着一丝血污的眼皮向旁边张望了一下，冰凉的地面上有一些凝固血浆和尘土黏结成的凸起，他抬起手，拍了两下身上的泥土的碎渣，但很快就发现这是无用功。

他压下嗓子眼里想要大声呼救的冲动，铁窗下面一片漆黑，只能隐约听见楼上传来的脚步声。

这里只有他一个人。

他不知道小天狼星怎么样了，在他们被抓到的第一时间，小天狼星连象征性的反抗都没有就束手就擒。伏地魔冷笑着，用他冰冷黏腻仿佛蟒蛇爬过冰面的声线告诉他，他最好像他的同伴一样识时务。

詹姆当然没有放弃反抗，小天狼星的选择从某种程度上来说是对的——从这么多人面前逃脱看上去的确是不可能的。但詹姆根本就不在乎这个结果。

战斗在几秒钟内就结束了，他被一个束缚咒击中的同时，贝拉特里克斯正兴奋地请求伏地魔将小天狼星·布莱克交给她处理。

他以为伏地魔会亲自来审问他们，但伏地魔只是用那双猩红色的蛇瞳看了他一眼，他的脑海里顿时记忆翻滚如被切割般疼痛。他在记忆拉扯之间模糊地听见伏地魔让人把他押下地牢次日处置，再清醒时就看见了那扇被关上的铁门。

没有魔杖，人声远去，只留下他一人在黑暗里感受刚才指甲嵌入掌心后带来的余痛。

他不知道他在黑暗里又待了多久，全身上下都因咒语和打斗而酸痛不已，无名的愤怒和紧张让他难以平静。他不怀疑小天狼星会背叛他，只是刚才那一幕让他忍不住心生鄙夷，更多的则是愤怒，这盖过了他大半的理智和其他情绪。

直到视线已经可以看出月光在地面上移动的痕迹时他才完全镇定下来四处查看逃脱的方法，终于意识到了刚才愤怒压过的恐惧与担忧。

紧接着贝拉特里克斯尖厉的狂笑声就极富穿透力地刺进了地牢。

接着传来的是她愤怒的叫喊声以及伏地魔近乎痛苦的嚎叫声。

他一跃而起，刚想搞清楚楼上究竟发生了什么，一切动静就突然全部消失了。

詹姆站在原地不敢动弹，四周一片寂静，只有他自己的呼吸声清晰。随即，寂静骤然被打破，一阵混乱的叫骂声夹杂着桌椅翻倒的声音，再是一阵由远及近的急促脚步声。

铁门打开了，力道之大让门上挂着的锁链发出刺耳的金属撞击声，一声闷哼之后，一个人影被扔了进来，接着铁门就以比刚才还要快上几分的速度关上了。

詹姆走过去，不出所料地发现那个躺在地上半天撑不起身体的人是小天狼星。

借着门口微弱的光线，他看见小天狼星比刚才还要狼狈许多，脸色灰白，整个人都在止不住地轻微颤抖着。

詹姆一眼就辨认出那是钻心咒留下的痕迹，顿时将刚才的愤怒全部都抛之脑后，将人扶到墙边靠着，等他缓过神来。

片刻之后，小天狼星睁开眼睛，灰暗的瞳孔里毫无光亮可言，似乎和四周的黑色融为了一体。

“嘿，伙计，你还好吗，说句话？”詹姆试探性地问道。小天狼星努力调整着呼吸，半晌才开了口，声音里带着掩饰不住的疲惫和虚弱：“我们今天晚上必须离开这里。”

“这我知道，但如你所见，我俩都没有魔杖，根本就逃不出去。”

“谁说的？”小天狼星轻笑一声，颤抖着将手伸进自己的巫师袍里侧，抽出两根魔杖，将其中一根递给了詹姆。

“桃花心木，十一英寸——这是我的魔杖！你是怎么拿到的？”

小天狼星眨了眨眼睛：“过会儿我再跟你解释。趁他们还没有发现，我们赶紧逃。”

“好吧，可是——”詹姆拉了小天狼星一把，对方艰难地倚着墙站了起来，“这地方反幻影移形，你这样又走不动。”

“嘘——”小天狼星将食指竖在唇上，低声说，“我们大概只有半分多钟了。”

詹姆再次在心里暗骂了一声，沉默片刻，蹲了下来。

“你要干嘛？”小天狼星吓了一跳，忍不住撑着墙后退了半步。

“你以为我想啊！”詹姆没好气地指了指他，“这时候再装贞洁烈女就没意思了，上来！是你自己说只剩半分钟了。”

“我——好吧。”小天狼星妥协了，小心翼翼地将双手搭在了詹姆的肩膀上，詹姆站起身抓住他的双腿时，他明显感觉到身上的人僵硬了一秒钟，滚烫急促的呼吸喷在他的耳廓旁，但还是腾出一只手抽出自己的魔杖，对着墙上方的窗口喊道：“掘进三尺！”

一声巨响，接着土块四溅，铁窗旁的墙面炸开了，撞击到地牢的顶部，整个地牢看上去即将坍塌，一块石头正好砸在他们旁边，扬起的灰尘让两人都止不住地咳嗽。

“你——咳咳，有必要搞出这么大动静吗？”詹姆腾出不出手，只好踩着松动的土块向上爬去，勉强维持着平衡：“抓紧点！”而小天狼星紧紧地用双腿夹着他的腰，竭力喊道：“他们已经找过来了，没有，咳，用更隐蔽办法的时间了！”

詹姆终于爬出地牢时，他听见身后土块滚落的地下室门口传来了脚步声和咒骂声，小天狼星冲着前方的铁栅栏施了一个变形咒，詹姆来不及避开灌木分开的枝桠就跌跌撞撞地冲了出去，尖锐的枝条勾破了他们的衣服。接着，他脚下一个不稳，两人翻倒在庄园外的草地上。

身后的脚步声越追越近，几道各种颜色的咒语擦着灌木射向远方。詹姆来不及多想，紧紧地抓住了小天狼星的手，被灌木勾破的长袍下大片暴露在空气中的肌肤贴在一起，冰凉的触感让他忍不住涨红了脸，但还是竭力想象出了格里莫广场十二号的轮廓。

他们原地旋转，空间扭曲的最后一瞬间，伏地魔从地牢的废墟里腾空而起，向他们疾速飞来，宽大的黑袍像雾一样在空中展开。他举起了魔杖——

一声压抑不住的痛呼过后，空气重归平静。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

德达洛·迪歌发誓他只是下楼来打个水，就立刻体验到了借宿在凤凰社总部是个多么糟糕的决定。他刚走到厨房门口，就听见门厅传来一声巨响，仿佛伏地魔入侵了总部一样——不过那样他肯定就听不到沃尔布加如此有特色的叫骂声了。

“搞什么——”他惊恐地喊道，同时伴随着尖厉的“渣滓、败类，玷污了我祖上的房子”熟悉发言，接着一个有着乱蓬蓬脑袋的身影从地上跌跌撞撞地爬起来拉帘子，还大叫着：“那边的朋友，搭把手好吗？”

他从那个标志性的鸟窝头认出来那是詹姆·波特——显然不可能是他弟弟哈利，赶紧冲上去在沃尔布加把整栋房子的人都吵醒之前和他一起合力把布帘拉了下来。

然后詹姆几乎是立刻蹲下去查看地上那个人的情况，迪歌这才发现地上还有一个人——对于一个活人来说，这人未免也安静地太过分了一点。

他帮着詹姆把地上那个人架起来——小天狼星·布莱克已经彻底昏了过去，只是偶尔才有一阵无意识的筋挛。

“……他怎么了？”迪歌本着大半夜被这么折腾一趟总要搞清楚发生了什么的心态问道。他凑近了才发现詹姆的声音也异常疲惫：“中了一大堆伏地魔的钻心咒之类的吧。伙计，我们今天晚上死里逃生，刺激是刺激，我也很想聊聊——但我现在只想歇一会儿。”

迪歌把他们送到二楼后，詹姆第一次进到了小天狼星的房间。除了那张略显凌乱的大床以外，这里几乎看不出有人在这里生活的气息，华丽的吊灯上积了些灰，但屋主似乎也不打算管。他用最后的精力把小天狼星安置在床上，然后再也耐不住困意，一头栽在床边睡着了。

小天狼星醒来的时候房间里还是一片漆黑——倒不如说这拉着沉重天鹅绒窗帘的房间一直都是这样。钻心咒遗留下的酸痛仍然让他懒得挪动位置，但身边均匀的呼吸声和压在他手臂上毛茸茸的脑袋都证明了这房间里显然不止他一个人。

等他的大脑比较清醒地认识到这一点时，小天狼星差点从床上弹了起来——当然没有成功，而对方睡得太熟，显然也没有因为他这微小的动作而惊醒。

小天狼星花了半分钟来思考现在该怎么办，最后还是向酸痛的身体屈服了，又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

他再次醒来是因为有人在捶门，而詹姆的睡眠质量好到可以英国科技馆开个展区来单独展览。小天狼星还有些迷糊地嘟囔了一句进来，就看见莉莉·伊万斯神色微妙地站在门缝处：“……起来了，男孩们。”

“老天……伊万斯小姐，我——”小天狼星挣扎着从床上坐了起来，想要解释两句什么，但出乎意料，莉莉露出了一个淡淡的微笑：“你不用解释，德达洛已经告诉我们昨天晚上的事情了，五点钟楼下有个会议，你们要记得下来开，顺便解释一下你们昨天晚上草率的行动。”

说完这段话，她又关上了门。小天狼星点亮魔杖，看看墙上的挂钟，倒吸了一口冷气：“已经的是下午四点半了？”

门外，莉莉靠在墙上深深地叹气：“我都说了，你开门可能会好一些，莱姆斯。”

还有些苍白，但气色比起之前已经明显好了不少的年轻人笑了笑：“我觉得还是你看比较好，虽然我猜……詹姆肯定还没醒。”

莉莉翻了个白眼，模仿着他的语气说：“理由完全不成立，而且我感觉不太好。”

“哦，我明白你的意思。”莱姆斯笑意不减，“说起来我们上次见面时说的事，你观察的怎么样了？”

“很不怎么样。”莉莉说，听上去有些恼火，“我是说，詹姆几乎天天和他待在一起——但至少在昨天之前我们还是睡在同一张床上的。而现在，我觉得我应该跟他好好谈谈。”

“等一等，”莱姆斯说，“我想我更需要清楚地知道你的想法，这种……”

“看在梅林的份上，”莉莉快要气笑了，“我的想法，你在开玩笑吗？你想问关于他们夜袭莱斯特兰奇庄园，还是我现在这种…….微妙的心情？“

“不关长颈鹿的事[1]。实际上，莉莉，我不知道该怎么说，但……你好像乐在其中。”

莉莉目瞪口呆地看着他，莱姆斯急忙补充道：“我只是觉得你心里早就——”

木板剧烈地抖动，还伴随着一声哀嚎，两人都吓了一跳，莱姆斯停下来看着那扇门。接着詹姆就闯了出来，看见门口诧异的两人，他耸了耸肩：“我是打扰到什么了吗——”

莉莉眨了眨眼，接着像突然反应过来了一样怒吼道：“詹姆·波特！”

“只是随口说说，抱歉，莉莉，我没想到……”詹姆不明所以地顿住了，看上去很疑惑。

随后出现的小天狼星显然有些尴尬，他礼貌性地点了点头，打算悄悄溜下楼，但詹姆转过头叫着“等等我”就跟了上去。

“看吧，这才是问题所在。”莉莉又叹了口气，有些无奈地看向莱姆斯，“詹姆根本什么都没有意识到。”

TBC

[1]即对前文莉莉“你在开玩笑吗（Are you having a giraffe)？”的回应。


	20. Chapter 20

去找安多米达·布莱克的计划推迟了，但所有人都心知肚明的是，这事不能就这样一直拖延下去——否则食死徒一定会先一步找到他们。

大半个月过去，邓布利多还未从欧洲回来，而西弗勒斯·斯内普的销声匿迹让所有人都有理由怀疑食死徒正在进行什么隐秘的大动作。

“我们不该相信斯内普。”一次晚饭后的会议上，詹姆提出道。金斯莱明显地皱了皱眉头，本吉·芬威克冷冷地瞟了他一眼，慢条斯理地说：“那我们也不该相信布莱克。”

“即使是在发生了那天晚上的行动之后？”詹姆微微拔高了音量。

“当然，更是在那天晚上之后。”芬威克的语气也生硬起来，“第一，我们的机密暴露给了食死徒，第二，我们这栋房子里可不止一个布莱克。”

詹姆还想说些什么，但没等他开口，芬威克就穷追不舍地问道：“第三点，那几个布莱克现在在哪里？”

“是你们批准小天狼星休养一阵子的，而且其他几个人向来被你们怀疑，什么时候参加过会议？”詹姆有些怒不可遏，“我的怀疑有理有据，而你只是基于偏见！”

“彼此彼此。”芬威克冷笑，“我不是在替谁辩护，我只想说——我们不能相信他们中的任何人。”

“那我又怎么知道你是可信的——”

“够了。”一向温和的马林·麦金农终于出声了，“在凤凰社内部，我们就应该信任彼此，否则更容易被食死徒攻破。”

“可是你想想这些是从什么时候开始的？自从波特和伊万斯从草丛里捡回来那个布莱克家的野人之后——”

“伙计，冷静点，你这是在侮辱人了。”麦金农平静地说，又伸手制止了正要反击的詹姆，“我觉得我不需要重申第二遍，这次会议的重点是——”

他看了看金斯莱，对方不加掩饰地叹了口气：“……两天后按原定计划去找安多米达·布莱克。”

“我有异议，”斯多吉说，他刚刚出院，脸色还有些苍白，“这可能是自投罗网，就像波特和布莱克那天晚上的行动一样。”

这话一出，不少人都表示了赞同。

“这也许是自投罗网，也许在邓布利多还没回来之前，这不是一个好时机，”金斯莱厉声说，“但如果我们再三向食死徒他们退让，那我们才会真的走投无路。”

詹姆怒气冲冲地上楼时把小天狼星都吓了一跳，不过他识趣地没有出声，就靠在那儿看着詹姆把自己重重地摔进天鹅绒靠背椅里，发出一声惊天动地的吱呀声。

詹姆也不知道自己怎么了，刚才芬威克对于布莱克的冷嘲热讽仿佛施加在他自己身上一样清晰。小天狼星看着他瞬息万变的表情，和詹姆共处一室时不同寻常的沉默让他几乎毛骨悚然。

过了好一会儿，见詹姆仍然沉浸在自己的心思之中，他这才主动开了口：“你在会议上跟谁吵架了吗？”

詹姆如梦初醒地眨了眨眼，避重就轻地说：“也没什么，就是会上决定了两天后去找安多米达，到时候……”

“你的意思就是我还不能参加行动，对吗？尽管我早就说过——我身体一天前就好得差不多了。”小天狼星陈述道。

“身体只是一方面！另一方面——”詹姆急忙辩解道，小天狼星打断了他。

“让我猜猜，又是‘布莱克他不可信’，诸如此类？”

“是啊。”被戳中了心事，詹姆一下就从刚才愤怒而混乱的情绪中解脱了出来，颓唐地瘫在椅子上，“伙计，我相信你。他们大概还需要时间——”

“我知道，我知道。”小天狼星微微笑了笑，“我也相信你这话是真心的。直接说重点吧，你有什么打算吗？”

“我的打算就是，行动时你守在凤凰社总部，既然他们怀疑你的每一次行动，那待在这里看着其他人总没错了吧。”詹姆侧过头来征询小天狼星的意见。

“当然。”小天狼星说，看见詹姆的眼睛似乎亮了一些，又补上一句，“或许听你的计划也没错。”

“你这话也太伤人心了。”詹姆夸张地做出抹眼泪地架势，“詹姆·波特的名字永远都代表着伟大的正确！”

小天狼星弯起嘴角看着他，还是忍不住多了一句嘴：“即使在相信我这件事情上也一样？”

詹姆转了转眼睛，继续用戏剧性的腔调说：“当然了！时间将证明这是波特将军人生中最具有远见的一个选择。”

小天狼星注视着那双仿佛盛着糖浆一样暖融融的褐色眼睛里不断跃动着的光斑，他情绪激动时不断翕动着的鄙夷和紧张时微微抿起的唇角。忽然间觉得那糖浆淌进了他的喉咙里，顺着那些星星、河流与飞花走叶的轨迹驱散了他胸口那片辽阔原野上的寒冷。

他想说他已经习惯了这些事情，想说他感激詹姆这样无条件的信任。但詹姆凑近了一些，于是那些复杂的感情全部化为了血管里的电闪雷鸣。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

“这绝对是我做过的最糟糕的决定。”金斯莱沉声说，他的声音在大风里有些模糊不清，“让这么多凤凰社成员去大费周章地找两个毫无定数的人——其中一个还是真正意义上的麻瓜。而让三个布莱克留在总部里。”

“准确的说，只有一个布莱克在赤胆忠心咒的保护范围内，”麦格指出道，“而其他两人只是被隔绝在这个范围内。”

“但这不是最重要的，重要的是我们都知道我们不应该相信他们，但又很难把他们交给魔法部去处置。”

“波特那小子的行为，他自己没意识到，”金斯莱说着，叹了口气，“但实际上是把一个麻瓜用的定时炸弹安插在了我们的总部里。”

他看了看身边掠过去的詹姆，加重了语气：“两个波特都是。”

“我听到了！”詹姆恼火地在远处大喊，麦格摇了摇头，轻声笑出来：

“我知道你真正困惑的是什么，金斯莱。平心而论，虽然我们觉得他们不可信，但总得给他们一些机会，这才是凤凰社嘛。”

“你说的对，米勒娃。”金斯莱也跟着短促地笑了一声，“只是……今天我总有种不好的预感。”

霎时间，狂风大作，麦格几乎是凭着直觉猛回过头，在看到一双红色瞳孔的瞬间拔出魔杖，接着流畅地推开金斯莱。

“我有没有说过——”麦格大叫，声音变得格外尖利，“你也许有点马人的血统？”

“……我就说你们总会送上门来。”那双蛇瞳的主人低声说，声音里带着一些明显的嘶嘶声，“卢修斯还不相信呢，我想他大概是觉得你们不至于会蠢成这样吧。”

“盲目的相信。”伏地魔的脸上扭曲出一个笑容，“凤凰社就是这样，而且从来不长教训。”

“看看吧，这就是为什么你们总是在误入岐途。”

距其他人的离开已经过去了一个多小时，布莱克老宅里似乎又恢复了这里成为总部之前的沉寂。

无论是细微的水声，还是从阁楼穿过走廊的风声，都被无形之中放大了无数倍。

当然还应该有人声，但此刻老宅里格外寂静，只有阁楼上偶尔传来克利切嘟嘟囔囔的声音，顺着木板的缝隙缓慢地渗透下来。

此刻，小天狼星靠在深红色的天鹅绒靠椅上昏昏欲睡。

这是个糟糕透顶的傍晚，他厌倦那些凤凰社成员没完没了的猜忌，却也知道他们是迫不得已。与此相较，他更加恐惧的是如此漫长而空洞的寂静，足够漫长的寂静能给他足够的时间去回忆。那些在阿兹卡班里疯狂生长的岁月，那些在欧洲漂泊的日子，在极寒之地被驱逐的记忆。那些来自于被他深埋在心底的童年记忆。

他知道那一切终会变成现实。那时他离神秘事务司死亡厅里那飘动的帷幕如此之近，他在年幼无知时被那声音的诱惑驱使伸出手，黑暗随即包裹了整个世界。

他大声尖叫，看见他父亲奥赖恩·布莱克的脸，男人抓住他的脚踝，将他用力拖回现实。父亲惊恐的面容在他面前逐渐扭曲，他分辨不清的世界里传来不停歇的怒吼声。他过了好一阵子才反应过来那声音来自于他父亲。

那一年奥赖恩·布莱克是神秘事务司司长，在这起发生在他儿子身上的事故过后，他被迫辞职，将长子送到远在北欧的德姆斯特朗。

回想起来，小天狼星有些嘲讽地发现，从那时起他似乎就已经被钉在家族的耻辱柱上了。离开英国的那天，他穿过布莱克老宅阴暗的走廊，看见那块挂满家养小精灵头颅的挂毯，总有一瞬间他的头会被钉在那旁边的错觉。

但不应该是那样的，他的记忆似乎被被割裂成了无数块。他有时会想起他被送下火车时斯堪的纳维亚漫天飞舞的大雪，有时又梦见另一辆火车将他送往一座有着三座高高塔楼的城堡，那里也有茂密的森林和深不见底的湖泊，只是四季更加温暖。

就像雷古勒斯在那些信件里给他描绘的，他素未谋面的霍格沃茨。

那些梦境纠缠了他大半个人生，直到被阿兹卡班逐渐消磨殆尽。后来他想起这些，未尝不是一种解脱，只是他总能感觉到有什么东西在恍然间离他远去。

他从回忆中挣脱出来时看了一眼钟，炉火昏暗的光线在墙壁和钟面上跃动着。已经是晚上八点，凤凰社成员应该早就回来了，但他一直没有听见楼下的动静。

小天狼星走到楼下，忽然意识到走廊对面的门是敞开着的，他快步上前，发现房间里空无一人。他猛地撞开隔壁的房门，也是如此。

雷古勒斯和纳西莎逃走了。

但他们没有触动任何的警报，甚至连他们身上的追踪咒都毫无反应。

小天狼星咬紧了下唇，嘴唇上几乎要渗出血来。

不。

不。不应该是这样，那些被消磨掉的记忆又回来了，他捂住头，眩晕充斥了他整个头脑。

有一瞬间，小天狼星几乎不明白他为什么会从潜意识里相信雷古勒斯，他们人生的交集分明止步于童年，他们之间分明隔着一条漫长的时间河流。

他踉跄着跪下来时，他最后看见子弹穿透头颅时飞溅的血液，看见幽深的洞穴里隐约的绿光，看见石盆里发光的液体。

随后他再度回到现实。门口的伞架被撞到在地，沃尔布加的尖叫声响起，一个狼狈的身影从门口闯了进来，小天狼星回过头，看见高大的黑人拔出魔杖指向他。

“金斯莱？”他惊讶地问道。

“很抱歉，布莱克，但我现在要实施魔法部对你下达的逮捕令了。”

“——什么？”小天狼星睁大眼睛，堪堪避过迎面而来的红光，同时拔出魔杖，“怎么回事？证明你不是使用复方汤剂冒充的！”

“我向魔法部谎报你在西藏，还编写了追查行踪，需要我列出来吗？”金斯莱抓住他僵在当场的一瞬，用束缚咒打中了他，“很不幸，这消息是真的。原因我相信你也清楚。”

小天狼星注视着他的眼睛，一瞬间明白了过来，他想起了空掉的房间，想起了晚归的众人，想起了一如既往的信任与背叛，他艰难地扯起嘴角，想要放声大笑，却发不出任何声音。

他想，他只是在黑暗中下沉，仅此而已。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

三个星期前。

一阵窸窣的声响，詹姆推开门走了进来，他刚刚下楼去把晚饭端上来。小天狼星靠在床头，半眯着眼睛看向他低声道谢。

詹姆在床边上坐了下来，直勾勾地看着他，看得小天狼星心里开始发毛。

“你现在总可以向我解释咱们到底是怎么逃出来的了吧——”詹姆在小天狼星就要张口时补充了一句，“关于魔杖的那回事。”

“我不知道。”小天狼星耸了耸肩，坦然说，“如果我说我有逃脱的本能，你会相信吗？”

“不信。”詹姆干脆利落地回答。小天狼星捂着脸叹气：“我不知道怎么解释。但是……当时我一回头就发现那两根魔杖就在我手边上，仿佛它们本来就应该待在那里一样。” 

詹姆明显被噎了一下：“你……你知道你不可能凭空变出魔杖来，对吧。”

“我知道。我当时正在忙着尖叫呢。”

“……你的意思是…..”詹姆看着小天狼星，“有人在暗中帮助我们？”

“也许吧。”小天狼星轻声说，灰色的眼睛里流露出一丝茫然，“我只是想不通，有谁会这么好心呢。”

詹姆掰着手指头，嘟嘟囔囔地数了好一会儿，最后摇摇头：“也许是你以前认识的什么人？不管怎么说，等你遇到麻烦的时候，你可以惦记一下这事了。”

“是啊，我当时入狱的时候也应该惦记一下的。”小天狼星真情实意地翻了个白眼。

现在。

“真的有人会这么好心吗？”小天狼星听着门外嘈杂的人声，叹了口气，重新将脸埋进一片黑暗里。

他们大概是在探讨怎么处置他，阿兹卡班现在落在食死徒手里，凤凰社大概是不会送他回那里去的。也许他们会找到新的地方，再观察观察他，反正那肯定不是在总部。

可笑的是，他现在有点饿了，但是此刻他完全没心情大叫一声——

“凤凰社居然虐待囚犯！”

小天狼星掐住了自己的喉咙，他发誓他刚刚绝对没想把这句话喊出来。门外顿时一片寂静，不知道过了多久，麦金农走了进来，诚恳地说：

“真抱歉，布莱克先生。今天莫莉不在，我想我们开饭的时间是晚了点——以及，您不是囚犯，我们只是需要确认，毕竟您应该知道，凤凰社现在的处境非常糟糕。”

小天狼星将脑袋闷进膝盖里：“不，我不知道。你们什么也没说，只是默认这都是我干的。”

麦金农哽了一下，没再说什么，放下餐盘出去了。

这实在是太倒胃口了，小天狼星盯着餐盘想，他刚刚没有在门外激烈的讨论声中听见詹姆的声音，这让他开始忍不住担心对方是不是出事了。

“在这一点上，你可以放心了。”一个平和的声音说。小天狼星猛的朝声音的来源回过头去：“你是什么东西？背后灵吗？”

对方轻笑了起来：“你在想些什么？我只是来帮你个忙的。”接着，小天狼星发现一根魔杖出现在了他手边上，橡木，十二英寸长，内芯是凤凰尾羽——错不了，这就是他的魔杖。

“那天也是你？”他惊讶地问道。

“当然是我。”那人说，仍然没有显形，“刚刚让你大喊出声的也是我。”

“——什么？”小天狼星睁大眼睛，“好吧……可是你到底是什么人？干嘛要在这里神秘兮兮地装神弄鬼？”

“我是来收你们烂摊子的人。”对方平静地说，“你知道你为了一时好奇而打乱了多少条时间线吗？”

“我好奇的时候多了去了，我怎么知道是哪回。”小天狼星仰起头，将手臂枕到墙上。

“你心里清楚是哪回。”声音说，“我知道你付出了足够深刻的代价，这也是我在这里修补这一切的原因。”

一阵沉默，小天狼星骤然坐直了身体，注视着面前的黑暗：“既然你知道……那你能解释我这么多年混乱的记忆吗？”

“当然，你的记忆里有三条截然不同的时间线，而它们中只有一条在你所处的现实上，也只有一条会成为你将来所在的现实。”

他还想再问得更清楚一些，但那声音似乎看透了他的想法：“我不会再告诉你更多的事情了，因为这会造成更大的混乱。但是现在，你得从这里逃出去。”

小天狼星慢悠悠地转过头，看了一眼地上的餐盘，诚实地举起手问道：“你可以让我先把饭吃完吗？”

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

他这辈子最擅长的事情就是越狱。

小天狼星坐在光秃秃的山坡上，看着四周逐渐沉下来的阴云，崩溃地哀嚎了一声。

又要下雨了。此情此景是多么的似曾相识，简直跟他半年前从阿兹卡班里逃出来的时候一模一样。

但问题是……

“看在梅林的份上，我为什么要逃啊？！”

一阵沉默，那个跟在他身边的声音像是听到了什么再好笑不过的事情一样开始发出轻微的嗤笑声。

“求求你，不要在现在告诉我，你其实是耍我玩的。”

“当然不是了。”那声音的语气里流露出了一丝惊讶，“而且，我不可能一直跟在你旁边的。别在这里傻坐着了，我们要去奥地利。”

“我没去过奥地利。”小天狼星扬起一边眉毛，“我们不可能幻影移形过去。更何况飞路粉肯定被监视了。”

“那你去过哪里？我是说国外你可以到达的地方。”

“嗯……瑞典？”

“那行，你先去瑞典，然后再折回到奥地利。”

“你疯了？！”

“你疯了。”莉莉说，她碧绿色的眼眸难以置信地睁得很大，“我不想质疑你的原则，詹姆斯。但这不是你维护一个认识了不到半年还再三为凤凰社带来灾难性事件的人。更别提——他现在还逃走了！”

“我们认识不止半年了。”詹姆平静地说，试图让莉莉也冷静下来，“我知道他是怎样的人，他绝对不会背叛凤凰社。记得吗？邓布利多从来不会看错人。”

“关于这一点，我不做评价，看看那个把他卷到欧洲去的第一代黑魔王吧。”莉莉没好气地说，“你说小天狼星·布莱克不会背叛凤凰社，可是你真的了解他吗？他对你讲过他的过去吗？”

“他说过，我们从很小的时候就是玩伴——”

“除此之外呢？”莉莉厉声打断了他。“除此之外，他给出了证据吗？给出了其他能让你信服的真相吗？”

詹姆停了半晌，深吸了一口气，低声说：“我看见了他的眼睛，我知道他没有对我说谎。”

莉莉垂下头，明丽的红发扫过她的额前。沉默在两人之间蔓延，不知过了多久，她才抬起头来：“你简直不可理喻。”

“而你理性得过头了，你考虑得太多了，莉莉！”詹姆几乎是立刻就反驳道。

“我不知道我有没有理性过度。”莉莉焦虑地看了看门口，“我只知道，半个凤凰社的人都抱有跟我一样的想法，而另外半个——是在医院还是在食死徒的地牢里？”

“我跟你一样感到难过和愤怒，可这一切难道这是他的错吗？”詹姆坐在她对面的椅子上问道，“如果他和你有同样的感觉，却被无端怀疑甚至监禁了呢？”

“如果是我，我会给出证据自证清白，不是吗？我是来奉劝你几句的，詹姆斯，我不想和你敌对。”莉莉猛地站了起来，气得全身都在发抖。

“没人想要敌对。”詹姆扬了扬手，“客观点，莉莉。你们给了他解释的机会吗？”

红发女巫沉默了一会儿，咬住下唇：“那他也可以在庭审时解释，而不是逃跑。”

“好极了。”詹姆语调讽刺，“只要一步就把一个无辜的人送上法庭。”

“詹姆·波特！你看清楚事实，是他先逃跑的。”

“你们不抓他，他会逃跑吗？如果他要反叛，肯定在你们回来之前就逃走了。”

“也许他还想着逃走就会留下明证呢。”

“明证？这是他家的老宅，是他贡献来的总部！”

“够了！”莉莉吼道，房间里顿时一片寂静。

詹姆等着她开口，莉莉撇过头去不看他，胸口剧烈地起伏着。她用手捂住脸，浑身颤抖，过了好一阵子才接着开口，语调已经平静了很多：“我知道你的意思，詹姆斯，无论我说什么，你都不会改变自己的想法的。我也相信以你的人格，是肯定不会背叛凤凰社的，但你似乎总是辨不清黑白。”

他张口要反驳些什么，莉莉挥挥手，示意他先听着：“这段时间以来，一些凤凰社成员一直对我们的非常怀疑，我原本妄图相信你能够做出一些成绩，来驳斥这些人的话。但是……你一直没有。而且我们之间交流和共处的时间也在变得越来越少，你难道没有发现你整个生活的重心已经不在我这里了吗？”

“莉莉……”

“听我说，詹姆斯。有些事情，或许你自己现在还没有意识到，但我真的不能再这样下去了……我们分手吧。”

“莉莉！如果我刚刚说错了什么，我很抱歉——”詹姆斯愣了一秒，慌张地站起身来。

“这件事我想了很长时间了，”莉莉轻声说，看上去似乎已经完全冷静下来了，“莱姆斯也赞同我的想法。原本有些事情，我是想要向你挑明的，但看看现在的情况，我觉得还是等你自己发现最好。”

TBC


End file.
